Thy'la
by Vizans
Summary: Spock se da cuenta de que sólo hay una palabra capaz de definir a su capitán pero, ¿cómo puso el insolente, extrovertido y alocado capitán de la Enterprise ganarse a su primer oficial?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Eran ya cinco años de contacto con los humanos, tres en la academia de la flota y dos sirviendo en la Enterprise. Mil ochocientos veinticinco días aprendiendo de ellos, ciento nueve mil quinientas horas estudiándolos y Spock aún era capaz de sorprenderse ante todo lo que una especie, en apariencia tan frágil cómo la de los hombres, podía enseñarle:  
Junto a Sulu había aprendido que la lealtad, en muchas ocasiones, superaba a la lógica. El alférez Chekov era un ejemplo de la curiosidad, de la inteligencia más vivaz. El doctor McCoy y su extraña forma de dirigirse a él había terminado por forjar un extraño lazo que el propio médico identificó como "una jodida amistad". El primer oficial de ingeniería, Scotty, le había enseñado cuan profundo podía ser el interés por algo, y entonces supo lo que era la pasión. Al lado de Uhura había conocido el amor, la afectividad propia del corazón, el estremecimiento ante el tacto ajeno.

Eran tantas las cosas que sus compañeros le habían enseñado que cuando trató de entender lo que sentía al estar frente a Jim, y se encontró con que en la lengua humana no había forma de definir a una persona con una luminosidad capaz de ensombrecer a una supernova, con un hombre tan vibrante que podía arrastrar tras él a la mitad de la federación, con un ser con un alma tan pura que lograba sobreponerse a cualquier adversidad sin mancillar sus convicciones, una única palabra floreció entre sus pensamientos:

_Thy'la_

La profundidad de la palabra estremeció a Spock a pesar de estar en sus propios dormitorios, dentro de los cuales la temperatura estaba cinco grados por encima de la media que presentaba la nave.

El primer oficial de la Enterprise se sentó en la zona que había destinado a meditar, cruzó los pies sobre sus piernas y tomó aire para tratar de serenar su espíritu a través del control de la respiración. Cuando lo logró, varias preguntas revolotearon en sus conexiones neuronales: ¿Cuándo había comenzado a estimar a Jim en lo personal? ¿Cómo era posible que un Vulcano encontrase semejante admiración en un humano? Y, lo que era más importante ¿qué había pasado a lo largo de los últimos dos años para que su propio subconsciente marcase a Jim cómo su alma gemela?

Casi sin darse cuenta los pensamientos de Spock dejaron de ir de un lado a otro y comenzaron a centrarse en una única cosa: _Su Thy'la._

* * *

_**Nota:** Hoy es un día muy especial para mi y creo que es un momento excelente para esta nueva historia. Además cómo "El alzamiento" se termina, aprovecho para subir este fic, que es una especie de interludio hacia el siguiente relato de mayor solidez. Quisiera dejar claro que ante todo es un Jim/Spock, pero no desde el punto de vista sexual. Personalmente creo que la palabra Thy'la es un sentimiento tan profundo que no puede centrarse en la mera unión física. A lo largo de la serie, y en las películas, se ve que Jim y Spock en verdad son cómo parte de un mismo todo, una forma perfecta de un ser de mayor complejidad que la individual. Por ello espero que a lo largo de los capítulos del fic, que mostrarán diferentes misiones y situaciones, se pueda ver cómo ambos acaban acercándose el uno al otro a pesar de haber iniciado su relación con tan mal pie en las películas de la nueva generación._

_Espero que este tratamiento os guste. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, follows, favoritos, y demás. Sois los mejores_


	2. 1- Marcas

Recuerdo de Spock ubicado tras la destrucción del Narada

* * *

**Marcas**

Sólo quedaban treinta y seis horas de viaje hasta la Tierra cuando la situación en la Enterprise quedó oficialmente bajo control. La noticia hizo que Spock asintiese para si mismo con satisfacción: todos habían trabajado muy duro para lograr que la nave volviese a estabilizarse, sin duda alguna la improvisada tripulación era excelente. Cómo queriendo confirmar su línea de pensamientos el turboascensor de babor se abrió y el capitán en funciones Jim Kirk apareció para hacerse cargo de sus deberes. A pesar de que el médico le había recomendado mantenerse en reposo el joven rubio parecía incapaz de permanecer en un sitio sin hacer nada, y mucho menos lejos del puente de mando.

–Capitán en el puente.

El anuncio del alférez, situado en el control de ingeniería, hizo que todas las miradas se volviesen hacia Jim. El capitán les dedicó un gesto confiado y avanzó hasta su silla.

–Buenas tardes muchachos. Informe señor Spock.

Mecánicamente el primer oficial recitó las pocas novedades que habían experimentando reservando para el último lugar la buena nueva.

–… así que capitán, salvo por la falta de nuestro núcleo warp, la Enterprise ha sido completamente estabilizada.

–Excelente noticia. Sulu, informe de posición– ordenó Jim permitiéndose una sonrisa.

El gesto tan habitual del joven capitán apenas había sido visible a lo largo de las últimas horas. A través del doctor McCoy, Spock se enteró que la repentina sobriedad en el ánimo del capitán se debía a las noticias que finalmente habían llegado hasta él informándole de las bajas de la Enterprise y del primer recuento de pérdidas tras la batalla de la flota contra el Narada. Si bien Spock estaba al tanto de la afinidad que los seres humanos mostraban hacia sus iguales no dejó de sorprenderle la forma tan personal en la que Jim parecía hacer suyos cada uno de los errores ajenos que habían traído la fatal consecuencia del desastre ante el Narada.

Después de que Jim pidiese todos los informes a su tripulación, y viendo cómo el capitán se sumergía en su padd, Spock se acercó a él.

–Señor.

–Dime Spock– le pidió Jim dejando a un lado el padd para dedicarle toda su atención.

–Me preguntaba si sus uniformes de capitán no le resultan cómodos– Jim le miró confundido, así que Spock aclaró sus pensamientos–. Señor, está empleando su camiseta negra de regulación, no la camisa de comandos del capitán.

–El capitán Pike está en la enfermería, no puedo tomar su puesto.

–Técnicamente ya lo ha hecho.

Jim se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez pero emplear la camisa dorada estando él en la nave, y encima convaleciente, no me parece moralmente aceptable– tratando de aliviar el tono de la conversación Jim estiró el cuello de su camiseta–. Además: el negro me queda muy bien.

Spock captó el intento cómico de su capitán, pero lo que llamó su atención fue ver cómo, en el breve gesto que este había realizado, una pequeña porción de piel de su cuello había quedado momentáneamente al descubierto dejando ver sobre ella un color azul oscuro. Una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó su estómago: considerando la posición, Spock supo que había muchas probabilidades de que aquella marca la hubiese causado él mismo con sus propias manos. Con su inquietante pensamiento regresó a su estación y continuó su trabajo. O al menos lo intento: la forma de actuar de su capitán en funciones era desconcertarte y parte de su mente trataba de comprender la lógica con la que su superior actuaba.

A mitad del turno alfa Spock no había logrado comprender nada, pero Jim le requirió para acompañarle a ingeniería, lugar en el que Scotty quería comunicarles algunas novedades.

–Los contenedores de dilitio han sido movidos– dijo Jim mientras viajaban en el turboascensor hasta las cubiertas inferiores a las que salieron con paso rápido–. Scotty cree que podemos sacar un mejor rendimiento de ellos, en nuestra situación actual, poniéndolos en la zona de babor.

–Es una opción razonable– convino Spock–. Según mi estimación su eficacia podría aumentar en torno a un siete por ciento.

–Suficiente para aceptar el cambio. Cuanto antes lleguemos a la Tierra antes podremos descansar.

–¿Puedo preguntar si el capitán se encuentra fatigado? De ser así puedo sustituirle hasta que obtenga suficiente reposo.

–¿Qué?– Jim rió–. No Spock, yo no estoy cansado, no más que cualquiera de los miembros de nuestra tripulación. Mis palabras expresaban una forma de hablar. No te preocupes más.

–Mi preocupación tiene buenos fundamentos, capitán.

Deteniendo sus pasos, Jim miró con interés a su primer oficial.

–¿Y cuales son esos fundamentos?

–Usted ha estado inmerso en un gran estés físico.

–Le recuerdo que el señor Sulu ha realizado prácticamente la misma actividad física que yo.

–También ha sufrido una gran carga emocional al enfrentar al hombre que destruyó la nave en la que pereció su padre.

–Usted ha visto su planeta desaparecer.

–Además el volumen de sus obligaciones se ha triplicado desde que ha asumido el mando de la Enterprise.

–Al igual que el tuyo– replicó Jim.

–Estamos hablando de usted, capitán.

–Ya veo, ya– dijo Jim mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Spock, cómo si estuviese pensando–. Si no me he enterado mal, quieres me retire a descansar.

–Básicamente sí, señor.

–Yo– repitió Jim.

–Sí. Soy consciente de que sus heridas aún le molestan, señor, y no quisiera que usted se obligase a dar un mayor esfuerzo de si mismo.

Por un instante los ojos de Spock se posaron en el cuello de Jim. Inconscientemente el capitán se llevó las manos al lugar dónde Spock había tratado de ahogarle.

–Así que se trata de eso– susurró Jim antes de menear la cabeza con levedad y volver a clavar sus ojos azules en los del primer oficial–. Mi tráquea está bien Spock, puedes preguntarle a Bones. Él se ha asegurado de que ningún daño quedase en ella, incluso ha hecho desaparecer parte de los moratones.

–Pero…

Jim alzó la mano y suspiró.

–Spock, no te sientas culpable por esto. Yo me lo merecía. Fui un estúpido en el puente, dije cosas horribles para tratar de desequilibrarte. Sabía que mi única opción de llegar a Nero pasaba por tu renuncia voluntaria, y sólo infiriéndote un daño tan terrible cómo el que te hice podía conseguirlo– Jim se mordió el labio inferior antes de tomar aire–. Yo estaba en la sala de transporte cuando regresaste de la superficie de Vulcano, pude ver tu rostro tras la pérdida de tu madre y leer en él el dolor. Todo lo que te dije acerca de que eras incapaz de lamentar su muerte fue cruel, demasiado… Cielos Spock– dijo en un susurro el rubio–. No merezco ser perdonado, pero aún así: te pido disculpas.

Aunque trataba de mostrarse entero ante él, Spock descubrió el rastro de la culpa en el rostro de su capitán.

–Acepto sus disculpas– el alivio en Jim fue casi instantáneo–. Pero me veo obligado a pedirle que acepte a cambio las mías. Nunca debí de haberle atacado.

–Era comprensible, yo te incité.

–Aún así.

El rubio posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Spock.

–En ese caso aceptó tus disculpas, señor Spock.

Ambos reanudaron la marcha. Estaban a punto de llegar a la zona de ingeniería cuando Jim volvió a detenerse para mirar al oficial.

–Cuando realicé la prueba de Kobayashi dijiste que tu finalidad a la hora de programar la simulación era que aprendiéramos.

–Así es.

–Es extraño. Te afanaste por crear una simulación perfecta, capaz de acabar con cualquier salida para tratarnos de enseñar, y sin embargo tu mayor lección me la has dado en la Enterprise.

–¿Lección, señor?

–Sí Spock. Tal vez el fin no justifique los medios.

Las palabras de Jim resonaron en los oídos de Spock mientras el capitán reiniciaba sus pasos y se adentraba en los dominios de Scotty sin darse cuenta de que el primer oficial no le seguía. Spock trataba de comprender lo que acababa de oír. Cuando pudo reaccionar alzó la mirada y vio cómo Jim se perdía entre el vapor de los tubos de refrigeración. Algo en la escena hizo que Spock viese a su capitán cómo algo inalcanzable y misterioso. De pronto deseó poder comprender que era lo que la mente del capitán albergaba bajo las capas de arrogancia, despreocupación y vivacidad que se afanaba por mostrar. El sinfín de sensaciones que Jim le había hecho sentir desde que se conociesen días atrás, ira, curiosidad, preocupación hicieron que una palabra cruzase su mente:

–Fascinante.


	3. 2- Primer Oficial

Recuerdo de Spock situado tras la llegada de la Enterprise a Tierra, después del encuentro con el Narada.

**Primer Oficial**

El interrogatorio del alto mando fue extenso. El incidente contra los romulanos había abierto una vieja herida en la historia de la flota estelar, y ninguno de los almirantes parecía querer dejar ni un cabo suelto. Después de casi doce horas Spock pudo dejar el edificio de principal de la academia en el que ya sólo quedaba Jim, aún rindiendo cuentas ante sus superiores.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Spock no pudo reparar con claridad en la situación de su capitán en funciones pues todo el cansancio y el estrés de los últimos días comenzó a abrirse paso a través de sus férreas barreras físicas y mentales. Por suerte su piso estaba cerca. Si la misión hubiera salido bien, y el desastre del Narada no se hubiera producido, Spock habría regresado a la habitación que la flota le tenía destinada dentro del recinto académico, pero los acontecimientos le impulsaron a invitar a Nyota a quedarse en el apartamento que un año atrás él mismo había alquilado para compartir con la mujer en sus días libres. La teniente había terminado antes que él el interrogatorio y, tal y cómo Spock anticipó, le estaba esperando sentada en el sofá del salón.

–¿Cómo ha ido?– le preguntó Nyota levantándose para recibirlo.

–Ha sido un interrogatorio extenso, pero los almirantes han podido resolver todas sus dudas con respecto a mi actuación. No presentarán informe alguno tras la acción del puente, y Kirk se ha negado a poner una denuncia tras mi comportamiento fuera de lugar en el puente.

–Eso es estupendo– dijo Uhura ayudándole a deshacerse de su casaca de oficial.

–Realmente es ilógico. Kirk tenía motivos más que suficientes para denunciarme– dijo Spock recordando cómo las huellas de sus dedos aún eran visibles alrededor del cuello de Jim

–Pero no lo ha hecho– insistió Uhura guiándole hacia la cama.

Con manos suaves la mujer terminó de desvestirle e hizo lo propio consigo misma.

–Ha llegado el momento de descansar– anunció Nyota sentándose en la cama, invitando a Spock a seguirla.

El Vulcano se acostó al lado de la mujer, dejó que esta le abrazase y permitió a su conciencia sumirse en un reparador sueño.

Sorprendentemente Spock permaneció durmiendo casi diez horas, un tiempo más que significativo para los de su especie, por ello cuando se levantó se sintió descansado y mucho más coherente que en los últimos días. Dejando con sigilo el agarre de Uhura, el Vulcano fue al baño, se dio una ducha, se vistió y comenzó a ponerse al día con su correo al que ya habían llegado más de un centenar de informes y peticiones. Estas sorprendieron a Spock pues de pronto varios capitanes de la flota requerían sus servicios. Repasó el encabezado de todas cómo si buscase algo. Cuando llegó a la última, y confirmó que ninguna llevaba el nombre de la Enterprise, no pudo evitar sentir decepción.

Uhura no tardó en despertar así que Spock la acompañó en el desayuno antes de excusarse para regresar a la academia y cumplir con sus reuniones del día.

De vuelta a los edificios de estudiantes Spock volvió a reunirse con sus superiores, se interesó por Pike y repartió las horas de la tarde en diversos asuntos que requerían su atención. Cuando anocheció un mensaje de Uhura en su comunicador le indicó que debía reunirse con ella en un bar a las afueras del recinto académico. A pesar de que los lugares de ocio humanos le eran extraños no vaciló a la hora de encaminar sus pasos hacia el local en el que se encontró con varios miembros de la Enterprise, entre ellos Kirk. El joven capitán en funciones seguía mostrando un aspecto cansado, pero su sonrisa había recuperado parte de su natural luminosidad. Spock fue consciente de ello cuando el joven le agradeció el que hubiese retirado su denuncia tras el incidente del Kobayashi. Cuando la velada terminó, el oficial se encontró inmerso en una mezcla de sentimientos dispares pues una parte de él se encontraba disfrutando de los momentos vividos y otra ya anhelaba la compañía de aquellos con los que acababa de compartir mesa.

Dos días después del encuentro con los tripulantes de la Enterprise en el bar Spock volvió a ver a Jim, el rubio caminaba absorto en la lectura de un padd que le impidió esquivarle. Para suerte de ambos Spock le había visto a tiempo.

–¡Cielos Spock! No te había visto– dijo Jim con una amplia sonrisa que se moderó cuando recuperó el equilibrio–. Quiero decir, lo siento oficial, estaba distraído.

–Nada que perdonar, cadete. Veo que está realmente concentrado en sus estudios.

Jim agitó el padd.

–La verdad es que no mucho, esto es para la clase de los de primer año.

–Creía que usted iba a tomar los exámenes del último año, no del primero.

–Oh no, no son para mi, son para los cadetes. Debido a las bajas sufridas en la batalla del Narada hay muchos muchachos sin profesor y me he ofrecido voluntario para ayudar a los más jóvenes.

–Con su carga lectiva es algo encomiable.

–Bueno, sólo hago lo que me hubiera gustado que hiciesen conmigo– dijo Jim sin reparos.

–¿Usted requirió de ayuda extraescolar en la academia?

–No exactamente, pero no hubiera estado de más una palabra amable más allá de los susurros de "oh, mira, ahí va el hijo de George Kirk"– a pesar de la relevación de Jim, este sonreía despreocupadamente–. A veces un cadete, más que sacar un diez en su examen, lo que busca es la aprobación de los demás. Esto es casi cómo un instituto, pero con gente de más edad– terminó por decir el rubio.

–No he entendido su broma.

–Me lo suponía– musitó Jim–. Por cierto, me he enterado de que hay muchos capitanes interesados en sus servicios cómo primer oficial.

–Sus datos son erróneos pues sólo han sido once personas. Para hablar de muchos, estadísticamente, el número debería de haber superado la veintena.

–Lo que tú digas– dijo con afabilidad el rubio antes de removerse ante el Vulcano–. ¿Has aceptado alguna de las ofertas?

–Aún no.

–Entonces aún seguimos trabajando juntos.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Si no has aceptado irte con otro capitán tu puesto aún está en la Enterprise, ¿verdad?

–Técnicamente sí.

–Y en unos días yo haré las pruebas para acceder a la capitanía, y la Enterprise quedará bajo mis órdenes, lo que nos llevaría a volver a servir juntos.

–Sí– afirmó brevemente Spock a pesar de sentir una pequeña y cálida esfera en su estómago.

–Yo… me gustaría pedirte algo, Spock. Bueno, de nuevo perdón: comandante. He estado pensando qué si supero mis pruebas y finalmente regreso a la Enterprise necesitaré de alguien cómo usted a mi lado. Yo puedo ser muy obstinado a veces y puedo silenciar a cuantos traten de llevarme la contraria. Sin embargo usted no se rinde y si yo estuviese realmente equivocado sólo usted podría hacerme entrar en razón. Por eso, ¿le gustaría seguir sirviendo en la Enterprise cómo primer oficial, comandante Spock?

La mitad vulcana de Spock le instó a analizar los pros y contras de la oferta, pero su parte humana fue más rápida.

–Sí, cadete, me gustaría.

La reacción de Jim fue casi instantánea y el brillo llegó a sus ojos.

–Será todo un honor servir junto a usted, Spock.

La forma en la que Jim le había hablado dejó claro a Spock que el joven capitán de verdad creía en sus palabras, y el Vulcano se preguntó cómo era posible que Jim le viese con tanto respecto cuando él era el que había recuperado a Pike, salvado a la Tierra, logrado mantener la Enterprise bajo su mando, y ahora era el que ayudaba a los más jóvenes cadetes mientras preparaba sus propios exámenes.

Fue en ese instante cuando Spock supo que allá dónde Jim fuese él iría detrás, por que un primer oficial jamás podía abandonar a su capitán.


	4. 3- Reglas

_Recuerdo de Spock en el tercer mes de misiones de la Enterprise bajo el mando de Jim_

**Reglas**

La misión parecía sencilla, cómo siempre, para la Enterprise: visitar el planeta Ajax, comprobar el estado de desarrollo biológico del mismo, tomar muestras, y analizarlas para ver si era viable instalar una colonia en él.

Tal y cómo era de preveer, Jim fue el primero en ofrecerse voluntario. Su exclamación infantil al hacerlo resonó por todo el puente. Spock vio cómo el gesto del capitán lograba hacer sonreír a la mayoría de los tripulantes del turno alfa. Extrañamente se sintió satisfecho.

Los preparativos del viaje fueron breves pues después de cuatro meses sirviendo juntos todos sabían lo que debían hacer. Ajax mostraba unas condiciones bastante buenas para una expedición: la atmósfera era similar a la terrestre, su clima era húmedo, y la mayor parte del planeta estaba cubierto por agua. Seleccionando una zona de tierra, el grupo de expedición, formado por diez tripulantes, fue transportado a la superficie de Ajax y la misión dio comienzo.

* * *

Los primeros análisis confirmaron que el planeta podía albergar formas de vida superiores pues en él ya estaban comenzando a desarrollarse los anfibios. Los biólogos que habían descendido se mostraban exultantes mientras analizaban a los pequeños seres. Por su parte Jim, tras escuchar con atención las entusiastas explicaciones de sus hombres, había comenzado a recorrer la zona dejando que sus sentidos se embriagasen con el nuevo planeta, con su frondosa vegetación, los suaves tonos rosas de su tierra, los desconocidos animales que albergaba, y los contrastes de fuertes colores que se extendían por doquier.

–¡Aaaah! ¡Es hermoso!

La exclamación de Jim hizo que el Vulcano alzase los ojos del mineral que estaba estudiando y contemplase a su capitán: este se había acercado al borde de un acantilado bajo el cual se extendía un mar de aguas cristalinas. Por extraño que pudiera parecer Jim estaba tranquilo, parecía que el estudio del planeta había logrado aplacar su ansiedad y ahora, simplemente, disfrutaba de todo cuanto estaba a su alcance.

–Aún queda hora y media para que la Enterprise nos transporte– informó Sulu viendo cómo los biólogos ya habían recogido sus muestras de vegetación–. ¿Cuales son las órdenes?

–No lo sé– admitió Jim caminando hacia los biólogos–. ¿Qué preferís ver ahora?

–Podíamos bajar hasta el agua– indicó uno de ellos.

–Allí hay una zona que parece llegar hasta el fondo– dijo Jim señalándoles el único lugar del acantilado cuyo relieve era menos escarpado–. Aunque la marea está ascendiendo, podemos intentar bajar hasta una de las plataformas naturales en la roca, si vemos que se complica la cosa siempre podemos dar media vuelta.

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo y empezó el descenso.

No iban ni por la mitad del camino cuando un sonido resonó sobre sus cabezas. El desprendimiento pilló desprevenidos a todos los integrantes del grupo. Jim apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo de coger por la camisa a Sulu para evitar que se precipitase al mar. Cuando el desconcierto pasó, Jim comenzó a revisar el estado de todos. Parecía que, salvo por algunos rasguños y moratones, estaban bien. Iba a comunicarle las buenas noticias a Spock cuando cayó en cuenta de que su primer oficial no estaba con él.

–¡Spock! ¡Spock!

–Creo que está allí capitán– dijo uno de los soldados señalando hacia el fondo del barranco.

Jim entrecerró los ojos para tratar de enfocar mejor. Finalmente distinguió la forma de Spock sobre las rocas.

–¡Spock! ¡Spock, ¿puedes oírme?!

El Vulcano se movió hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz de Jim, pero el capitán se dio cuenta de que los movimientos eran demasiado lentos.

–Está herido– musitó Jim.

La voz de Spock llamándole llegó hasta ellos débilmente.

–Capitán, mi pierna ha quedado atrapada bajo una roca– comunicó el oficial–. Me temo que tendré que esperar a que el transporte nos lleve de nuevo a la Enterprise.

–No tenemos tanto tiempo– le dijo Jim a su equipo en voz baja viendo cómo la marea continuaba subiendo y ya llegaba a rozar la zona en la que Spock había caído–. ¡Bajaré a por ti Spock! ¡Dame un minuto y estoy contigo!

–No puede venir, capitán. Le recuerdo que su vida está por encima de cualquiera de las nuestras. Su deber es regresar a la Enterprise. Las normas…

Jim dejó que Spock continuase hablando mientras él comenzaba a quitarse parte de los cinturones de supervivencia que llevaba. Le pasó el comunicador a Sulu.

–Habrá mucha estática en la zona debido al desprendimiento, así que trata de de ponerte en contacto con la Enterprise cómo sea, y pide que nos saquen de aquí cuanto antes.

–Sí señor.

Con ágiles saltos, y más cuidado que de costumbre, Jim llegó hasta el fondo del acantilado. Lo primero que pudo notar cuando una salpicadura de agua tocó su piel fue que esta estaba fría, muy fría. Vio cómo los pies de Spock, al menos el que aún podía ver, estaba ya cubierto por el agua y anticipó que su compañero estaría temblando. Y así fue, al llegar al lado del comandante este temblaba a causa del frío, pero los descubrimientos de Jim fueron más allá: Si bien la roca bajo la cual Spock había quedado atrapado era grande, sus dimensiones no parecían suficientes cómo para poner en entredicho la fuerza vulcana, por eso Jim no se sorprendió al encontrar un rastro de sangre verde al lado de Spock, el oficial había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza que sin duda estaba interfiriendo en sus capacidades físicas.

–He tardado más de un minuto, si fuese pizzero podrías llevarte la cena de hoy gratis– canturreó Jim llegando hasta el Vulcano y revisando su estado.

–Capitán no debería estar aquí. Las reglas son claras y usted…

–Cállate y ahorra tus fuerzas– ordenó Jim con suavidad inspeccionando la pierna atrapada de Spock–. Ahora deja trabajar a los ingenieros.

–Usted no es ingeniero, capitán.

–¿Estás seguro?– le preguntó Jim tanteando con sus dedos el borde inferior de la piedra, ya completamente bajo el agua. Según los cálculos del rubio no tenían más de cuatro minutos antes de que la marea cubriese por completo a Spock.  
–Al ochenta y nueve coma siete por ciento, señor.

–Buen porcentaje– dijo entre dientes Jim intentando mover la roca.

–Es demasiado pesada– informó el Vulcano.

–Tú sí que eres pesado cuando insistes en rebatir mis órdenes, Spock. ¿No te he dicho que ahorres tus fuerzas?

Reprimiendo una réplica, Spock frunció el ceño. Trató de mantenerse en silencio pero cuando el agua comenzó a llegarle a la cintura todas las alarmas de su mente se activaron.

–Capitán, debe irse. La marea va a cubrir toda esta parte del acantilado. Si no sale ahora no podrá resguardarse de la fuerza del mar a tiempo.

–Buena observación– dijo Jim colocando sus dedos en una nueva posición bajo la roca.

Para hacer más fuerza se había arrodillado, el agua le cubría hasta el pecho pero la fuerza que podía aplicar era mayor.

–Cuando cuente tres retira la pierna Spock, o trata de hacerlo. De esta sí voy a poder mover la roca.

–¿Cómo?

Jim movió la cabeza hacia el mar para indicarle una ola que se acercaba hacia ellos.

–Prepárate: nos vamos a mojar. ¡Tres!

Spock hizo lo que Jim le pidió a pesar de que sabía que las probabilidades de que pudiera mover semejante mole inerte eran casi nulas. Pero los retos parecían la especialidad de Jim que, sacando una fuerza que Spock nunca había visto, logró levantar la piedra lo suficiente cómo para que él pudiera liberar su pierna. Su repentino éxito se vio empañado por la confusión que sintió al ser golpeado por la ola. En su planeta no había habido océanos, ni mares, así que la natación no entraba dentro de las especialidades vulcanas. Pero Spock no tuvo tiempo siquiera a preocuparse: los fuertes brazos de Jim se hicieron con él y le arrastraron hasta alejarle del agua.

–¿Bien? ¿Estás bien?– le preguntó con urgencia Jim.

–Sí… sí– dijo tiritando Spock–. Per…fectamente.

De pronto al risa de Jim resonó contra las altas paredes de piedra y aún empapado, temblando de frío, con los huesos de su pierna derecha destrozados, y un lacerante dolor de cabeza, Spock se sintió mejor que nunca mientras los brazos de su capitán le mantenían a salvo.

* * *

La operación de Spock no requirió de más de una hora de quirófano tras la cual el Vulcano fue ubicado en una tranquila zona de la enfermería, muy cerca de la oficina del doctor McCoy el cual acababa de revisar su estado por segunda vez.

–Notarás alguna molestia mientras los regeneradores trabajan– le dijo el médico– pero no deberían suponer más que un leve cosquilleo. Si la sensación fuese mayor que eso avísame. ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí doctor.

–Voy a revisar a los otros pacientes, parece que Scotty ha hecho una barbacoa en ingeniería y no nos han avisado– gruñó McCoy–. En media hora volveré para ver cómo vas.

Una vez a solas el oficial intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden, pero la presencia de Jim se lo impidió. El capitán hizo su entrada en la enfermería vistiendo unos pantalones de chándal, y abrigado por una gruesa chaqueta gris de cremallera que permanecía cerrada hasta el final del cuello. Su atuendo era completado por unas zapatillas recubiertas en su interior por lana. En sus manos llevaba dos humeantes tazas.

–Hola Spock, me alegro de que hayas despertado. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien gracias a usted.

–Más que a mi deberías de darle gracias a la propia marea de Ajax, sin la ayuda del agua no habría podido mover la roca. Supuse que te apetecería un té de esos que tomas cuando jugados al ajedrez: sin azúcar y con dos bolsas de hierbajos– Jim le acercó la taza.

El cálido tacto entre las manos de Spock hizo que el Vulcano se sintiera mejor de inmediato. El olor procedente del hervido era casi idéntico al que debía tener la infusión. El Vulcano apreció la dedicación de Jim y su buen ojo y maña para haber podido imitar su forma de preparar el té negro.

–Eres muy amable– dijo aceptando la taza.

–No hay de qué hombre. Te ofrecería de la mía– Jim alzó su propia taza–. Pero es chocolate y no quiero que Uhura me riña– tomó una silla y la acercó al borde de la cama de su oficial–. Bones me ha dicho que la operación ha salido bien y que en dos días estarás completamente restablecido.

–Así es, la experiencia de nuestro médico ha agilizado mucho mi recuperación gracias a una excelente cirugía.

–No deberías decir eso muy alto– le indicó Jim en tono confidencial–. Si Bones se entera no dejará de pavonearse de ello.

–Pero es la verdad.

–Vamos Spock, sólo estaba bromeando– rió Jim dando un sorbo a su chocolate.

A pesar de la risa del capitán, Spock no dejó de percibir que su condición física aún no estaba restablecida.

–Aprecio tu compañía, Jim, pero deberías descansar.

–Yo estoy bien, un poco de frío no me va a alejar de mi silla de mando– dijo el rubio restándole importancia a la hipotermia por la cual había sido tratado por el propio Bones.

–Si hubieses hecho caso de mis consejos ahora no estarías de reposo obligado durante dos turnos.

–Su te hubiera hecho caso habrías muerto.

–Las normas dicen bien claro que…

–Me importan una mierda las normas Spock– dijo de pronto Jim alzando su voz–. Mi vida es tan valiosa cómo la de cualquiera de los miembros de mi tripulación, y eso te incluye a ti. Y mientras yo sea el capitán de esta nave, y esté dentro de mis posibilidades, no permitiré que nadie muera por seguir una sarta de estúpidas reglas.

Una invisible mano atenazó el cuello de Spock, o eso creyó el Vulcano pues de pronto parecía incapaz de hablar.

–Tu absoluta falta de apego hacia las normas es desconcertante.

–Es normal– convino Jim aferrándose al calor de la taza que descansaba entre sus manos–. El apego que yo siento no es hacia un puñado de papeles redactados a mano, sino hacia la gente que forma parte de esta gran familia que he descubierto a bordo de la Enterprise.

La revelación de Jim había sido tan natural que Spock no tuvo problemas para aceptarla y, mientras bebía su té, se sintió parte de la familia de Jim, se sintió feliz.


	5. 4- Ajedrez

**Ajedrez**

Una de las primeras cosas que Spock aprendió en la Enterprise fue que Jim no sólo era imprescindible para la nave, sino también para los almirantes que, en momentos determinados, requerían del capitán más joven de la flota estelar para ayudarles en diferentes misiones. La última había tenido lugar tres días atrás. Jim había sido llamado por Pike para acudir a una reunión diplomática en la que se jugaba la estabilidad de una de las fronteras estelares del cuadrante delta 7/A.

Tras casi setenta y dos horas Spock esperaba en la sala de transportes el regreso de su capitán que, a la hora prevista, se materializó en la plataforma. Jim no llevaba su uniforme diario sino el gris, con sus galones de capitán. Por un momento Spock no pudo evitar comparar el color del uniforme con el que mostraba el normalmente bronceado rostro de su capitán, en donde inclusos sus ojos parecían apagados a pesar de que este sonreía.

–Señor Spock, que gusto volver a verlo. ¿Ha cuidado bien de mi chica en mi ausencia?

–Bienvenido capitán– dijo el Vulcano caminando hacia Jim, manteniendo sus manos unidas en la espalda–. En cuanto a su chica no soy consciente de que usted esté en ninguna relación.

–Me refiero a la nave– le dijo Jim con una sonrisa que, a pesar de ser capaz de iluminar por si misma la sala, no llevaba la firma del capitán.

Algo le sucedía a Jim.

–Bien señor, no hemos tenido incidentes reseñables durante su ausencia, pero todos en la nave esperaban su regreso.

–Me alegra ver que todo ha estado en orden– Jim echó a andar hacia el pasillo–. ¿En qué turno de regulación estoy?

–En el tau-alfa, tiene doce horas hasta que comience.

–En ese caso aprovecharé para leer los informes de la nave, pero antes pasaré por el puente.

La entrada del capitán en el puente fue cómo una bocanada de aire fresco y, de un plumazo, toda la tensión se desvaneció ante la figura risueña del capitán Kirk. Todos los tripulantes querían saludarle y Jim era consciente de ello así que, moviéndose a lo largo del puente, habló con cada uno de ellos y les preguntó por el desarrollo de sus estaciones en los últimos días. La analítica mirada de Spock recogió nuevos indicios del revuelto ánimo de su capitán ya que este reía con suavidad, conversaba en un tono bajo, y palmeaba las espaldas de todos sin su habitual y reconfortante fuerza.

Cuando Jim terminó sus saludos, y se puso al día con la misión en curso, anunció que se retiraba y que les vería al finalizar su turno. Reticentemente, Spock vio cómo su capitán desparecía en el turboascensor y volvió a su trabajo.

El turno se hizo mucho más largo de lo que Spock creía posible por eso, cuando el reloj anunció que su labor por ese día terminaba, el primer oficial dejó su estación científica saludando rápidamente a su cambio de turno. Junto con Nyota, Chekov y Sulu fue al comedor, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos lo había dicho los cuatro esperaban lo mismo: encontrarse con su capitán para cenar. Pero en el comedor Jim no estaba y no se presentó a lo largo de la cena. Nadie parecía excesivamente sorprendido ya que, tras una misión, era lógico que el capitán quisiese descansar. Sin embargo Spock no estaba conforme y, tras terminar su cena, se excusó. Su intención no era la de ir a buscar a Jim pero sus acciones le llevaron hasta los aposentos del capitán. Llamó pulsando el intercomunicador para solicitar hablar con Jim, pero este abrió la puerta sin preguntar quien estaba al otro lado. El capitán vestía un descuidado y cómodo atuendo que Spock le había visto llevar cuando el rubio estaba descansado fuera de sus horas de servicio, concretamente cuando sabía que podía quedarse dormido en cualquier lado. El atuendo permitió al oficial ver un vendaje alrededor del codo izquierdo del capitán. Además llevaba puestas sus gafas, que hacían que sus ojos pareciesen aún más grandes y apagados.

–Hola Spock, no esperaba verte por aquí.

–Venía a preguntar si estabas bien. Siempre gustas de pasar tu tiempo en el comedor junto con el resto del equipo. Hoy en el puente anunciaste que te reunirías con el grupo alfa al finalizar su turno, que ha coincidido con la cena. Supuse que irías al comedor y al no verte allí me preocupé.

–¡Wow Spock! Si que has estado pensando– rió Jim invitándole a pasar–. Venga, entra.

Aceptando la hospitalidad de Jim, Spock fue hacia el cuarto del hombre. Al lado del sofá, cuyo extremo izquierdo se había extendido para formar una pequeña cama, había una mesita sobre la que descansaba una bandeja de comida que apenas había sido probada y sobre los cojines permanecían dos padds. Jim se sentó cerca de la mesita y retiró los padds indicando al Vulcano que se sentase junto a él.

–Mi intención era ir al comedor pero tras ducharme preferí quedarme aquí– admitió el rubio.

–¿Ha sido complicada la misión?– preguntó Spock viendo cómo Jim estiraba las piernas en el sofá y ponía la bandeja sobre su regazo.

–No en exceso pero se me ha hecho tediosa– admitió el rubio.

–¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te lesionaste el brazo?

–Hubo algunas tensiones durante la negociación. El segundo día sufrimos un asalto de independentistas en el edificio en el que nos reuníamos a pesar de que estaba supuestamente bajo vigilancia– reveló Jim–. Las conversaciones sólo se retomaron gracias a la testarudez de Pike.

–¿Sufriste alguna lesión más?

–Una torcedura de tobillo que ya está curada– Jim movió ambos pies para verificarlo–. Los médicos de la flota son muy eficientes, aunque no tanto cómo Bones… pero tampoco gritan tanto como él– el capitán rió–. Aún así no le cambiaría por ninguno: Me he acostumbrado a esto– dijo señalando con su tenedor las paredes del cuarto– y estar lejos es difícil.

–Sé que no es consuelo, pero la tripulación ha permanecido inquieta durante su ausencia.

–Si te soy sincero, en cierto modo, es reconfortante. Nunca esperé que nadie fuese a echarme en falta. Salvo Bones, por supuesto.

–El doctor ha sido el que más ha demostrado su angustia por tu ausencia. Ha estado más irritable de lo habitual.

–Puedo hacerme cargo, ya ha venido a darme un par de gruñidos y a cebarme de comida– rió Jim revolviendo el contenido de uno de los platos.

El primer oficial iba a preguntarle por su aparente falta de apetito pero entonces reparó en que Jim no se veía bien.

–No has respondido a mi primera pregunta.

–¿Qué?– Jim le miró confundido.

–Cuando llegué te pregunté si te encontrabas bien. Evitaste darme una respuesta.

Aunque trató de reír, Jim acabó suspirando.

–Me siento aliviado de estar de vuelta. Sé que Pike necesitaba mi presencia por que algunos me ven cómo una especie de amuleto, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo. Mientras estoy fuera de la nave no dejo de pensar que estará pasando aquí– se pasó una mano por los ojos antes de continuar–. Estoy cansado. No sé.

El torbellino interno que debía estar azotando la mente de Jim no pasó desapercibido a Spock, que vio cómo la mirada azul de Jim se oscurecía mientras permanecía perdida en la amplia ventana del extremo del dormitorio que daba al espacio. Encontrar tanta angustia en el capitán disgustó al vulcano.

–Jim, tengo una propuesta que tal vez pueda interesarte– el rubio le miró con interés–. ¿Te apetecería jugar una partida de ajedrez?

–Por supuesto– dijo rápidamente Jim moviéndose para ponerse en pie.

Pero Spock se lo impidió.

–No es necesario que te muevas, iré a por el tablero y jugaremos aquí.

En apenas tres minutos el tablero de ajedrez y las fichas estaban situados en el centro del sofá. Jim aún seguía recostado, y Spock cómodamente sentado sobre varios cojines. La partida se desarrolló de la forma habitual entre ambos: con movimientos lentos, calculados, y entre los cuales surgían las conversaciones espontáneas. De forma sutil, y cuando Jim dio muestras de encontrarse más relajado, Spock le instó a comer. Durante casi una hora la pauta se mantuvo hasta que Spock se sintió satisfecho al ver que al menos el joven había ingerido la mitad de la comida que el médico había estimado necesaria. La primera partida acabó con una victoria de Jim que a Spock le resultó curiosa, era habitual que las victorias de las juegos se repartiesen entre ambos, pero Spock conocía perfectamente la forma aparentemente desordenada que Jim tenía para jugar y no se correspondía con el estilo que ahora empleaba: más directo, más rudo. Se preguntó si aquel cambio tenía que ver con la misión que había alejado de la nave al capitán. Sus elucubraciones siguieron mientras se iniciaba la segunda partida que el Vulcano decidió terminar antes de que se conociese al ganador ya que los ojos de Jim comenzaban a cerrarse.

–Lo lamento Spock– se excusó el capitán cuando Spock le pidió que aplazasen el final de la partida.

–No es necesario excusar el cansancio, Jim.

–Prometo acabar la partida mañana– musitó el rubio cerrando los ojos por completo.

–Tu descanso sería más eficaz si lo realizases en la cama– le sugirió Spock pero Jim ya dormía.

El Vulcano se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que Jim había caído rendido ante el sueño. Su mente le decía que debía despertar a su capitán para que se acostase en la cama, pero su corazón se vio incapaz de perturbar el poco descanso que sabía Jim iba a tener. Sin hacer ruido retiró la bandeja del sofá, quitó las gafas del rostro de Jim, y le cubrió con una manta.

Satisfecho con el estado de reposo de Jim, Spock dejó las habitaciones pero no fue hacia su propio cuarto, tomó un turboascensor y llegó a la enfermería, concretamente al despacho del doctor McCoy que le invitó a pasar enarcando una ceja.

–Señor Spock, ¿qué le trae hasta aquí?

–Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, doctor McCoy, acerca del estado de salud del capitán.

–¿Ha pasado algo?– preguntó Bones incorporándose en su silla.

–He estado en el cuarto del capitán hasta hace unos minutos. Ahora el capitán descansa, pero he recavado algunos datos curiosos de su estado: palidez, apatía, falta de apetito, y he visto su lesión en el brazo.

El médico suspiró con una mezcla de resignación y alivio.

–Siéntate Spock– le dijo el médico volviendo a relajarse–. Por un momento creía que algo iba mal.

–Hasta dónde yo sé no, doctor.

–Mejor. En cuanto a Jim, esta vez el muchacho no ha hecho nada, Pike me informó de que fueron sorprendidos durante las negociaciones. Así es cómo Jim se lastimó el brazo. En cuanto al ánimo del capitán me consta que estos días fuera de la nave no ha descansado, y cuando eso pasa suele sufrir de jaquecas.

–No tenía constancia de ello.

–La mitad del expediente médico de Jim está o clasificado o escondido en su mente– gruñó McCoy–. Es un niño terco.

–Pero datos cómo sus dolencias no deberían estar clasificados, de ellos puede depender su vida.

–Dímelo a mi, al poco de conocer a Jim descubrí sus malditas alergias alimentarias.

–No sabía que el capitán tenía alergias más allá de las médicas.

–Sorpresa.

Las dudas asaltaron la mente de Spock: ¿A qué era alérgico el capitán? ¿Podría llevar una placa con sus alergias? ¿Y si le pasaba algo estando en una misión y lejos del doctor? De pronto el oficial científico sintió una oleada de angustia.

–Doctor, creo que ambos nos beneficiaríamos si compartiese sus conocimientos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–El capitán es un hombre obstinado y siempre se ofrece voluntario para cualquier misión. Si estando en la superficie de un planeta algo le sucediese al capitán, y usted no estuviese cerca, o alguno de sus ayudantes, nadie sabría cómo tratar al capitán. Por eso me gustaría saber a que es alérgico Kirk.

–¿Me estás diciendo que te ofreces para ser la niñera de ese desastre andante?

–Si por desastre andante se refiere al capitán: sí.

–Esto es lo último que me habría esperado de ti, Spock– admitió Bones–. Sin embargo me alegra saber que puedo confiar en alguien, al menos tú podrás administrar las hipos de Jim en el orden correcto.

Y sin más Bones comenzó a explicarle a Spock los aspectos más básicos del historial de Jim, incidiendo en todo aquello que podía costarle, o salvarle, la vida. Spock atendió a cada una de las palabras del doctor pues había decidido que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para evitar volver a ver los ojos de Jim sin brillo alguno.


	6. 5- Starlight

**Starlight**

Había dos tipos de días en la Enterprise: los malos, cuando estaban bajo amenaza de ataque o peligro inminente, y los buenos, cuando nada ponía en riesgo su vida y la nave sólo se dedicaba a avanzar a través del espacio. Hoy era uno de esos días y Spock estaba satisfecho pues deambular por el universo le permitía disponer de más tiempo para sus pequeños estudios científicos. En ese momento se encontraba estudiando una muestra de mineral que había recogido en su último descenso a suelo firme en Arcade 13 un planetoide que mostraba una inusual emisión de energía. Aunque aún era prematuro para sentenciarlo, Spock ya podía entrever con los resultados ante él que era el mineral el que se encargaba de dotar al planeta de la curiosa carga energética. Repasó mentalmente las fuentes de energía que más estimaba y catalogó su pequeño hallazgo dentro de las tres que más le impresionaban. Tecleó sobre su estación en el puente y se deleitó con nuevos datos del análisis químico del mineral.

Una carcajada le hizo levantar la mirada de la pantalla sólo para ver cómo su capitán reía ante un comentario de Chekov que había logrado poner una sonrisa en todos los que le rodeaban al tratar de hacerles creer que el café se había inventado en Rusia. El Vulcano alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento de su superior, Spock siempre había sido instruido con las enseñanzas de la sobriedad emocional tanto interna cómo externa, y aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse al laxo control que Jim ejercía sobre la tripulación.

Iba a hacerle una observación al capitán al respecto cuando todas las alarmas de la Enterprise se dispararon. Cómo era habitual los primeros segundos fueron una búsqueda angustiosa de información acerca de aquello que estaba perturbando el estado de la nave. Spock navegó con rapidez a través de todos los sistemas de su consola hasta encontrar en los radares cinco naves romulanas disparando sobre ellos.

–Informes– ordenó Jim.

–Kepitan, tinimos cuatro, ¡no! Cinco navis inimigas atacándonos.

–Son romulanos, señor– añadió Spock.

–Sus comunicaciones están cerradas– dijo Uhura.

–Estamos rodeados– informó Sulu.

Visualizando la situación a través de la pantalla principal del puente todos pudieron ver que la situación en la que habían acabado era más que peligrosa. Pero Jim mantuvo la calma.

–Scotty– llamó Jim por su intercomunicador–. A mi orden quiero que desconectes la transmisión de todos los motores.

–_Sí señor._

–Sulu, cuando de la orden a Scotty quiero que pongas la nave a la máxima potencia, sin warp, y avances.

–Pero señor…

–Haz lo que digo.

La voz de Jim impidió que Sulu pusiese de manifiesto lo mismo que Spock pensaba: si hacían eso la nave iba a propulsarse de forma inestable y sólo sacarían una tremenda sacudida.

–¡Capitán! Los romulanos quieren hablar.

–Póngalos en pantalla teniente Uhura– dijo Jim mientras comenzaba a teclear furiosamente en su consola.

–Le saludamos capitán Kirk. Nos gustaría qué…

Spock escuchó parcialmente el mensaje de los romulanos pero realmente sus pensamientos se mantenían atentos a lo que Jim estaba haciendo sobre los controles de la silla. A pesar de que estos eran bastante simples Spock sabía que con la secuencia debida el capitán era capaz de llegar a cualquier sistema de la Enterprise y manipularlo a su antojo. Dedujo que algo estaba alterando pero no supo el qué hasta que todo se precipitó: Alzando el rostro de la silla Jim miró con disgusto al romulano que acababa de darle la opción de rendirse para perdonarle la vida:

–Sois muy amables, pero no acepto. ¡Scotty!

Tanto el ingeniero cómo Sulu ejecutaron sus órdenes a la perfección, pero a diferencia de lo que Spock había previsto la nave no traqueteó sino que cayó en el espacio cómo si de pronto fuese una piedra en medio del océano. En centésimas de segundo el oficial se dio cuenta de varias cosas: la primera era que ninguno de ellos se había precipitado contra el techo a pesar del brutal hundimiento de la nave y eso sólo podía explicarse con una desactivación parcial de los sistemas de gravedad y una recalibración de los mismos; segundo, la caída implicaba que toda la energía de los motores había sido reconducida hacia los propulsores inferiores que debían de haberse invertido; tercera, las secciones dañadas ya estaban selladas y estabilizándose; y cuarto: todo ello lo había tenido que hacer Jim durante los apenas treinta segundos que había durado la cháchara del romulano.

–Aquí el capitán Kirk– dijo Jim abriendo una comunicación a la nave–. En diez segundos la nave se detendrá. Prepárense para un impacto.

Confiando en que todos en la nave estuviesen agarrándose a cualquier estructura sólida cerca de ellos, Spock se sentó en su asiento y dejó que los cinturones le fijasen al mismo. Cuando el tiempo se cumplió la nave se sacudió antes de detenerse.

–Chekov, mantenga los escudos arriba pase lo que pase. Uhura busque a esos mal nacidos romulanos en nuestros radares. Sulu mantenga la nave en SIDEF 3. Guiotto preparen los phasers de ataque. Spock informe de datos. Scotty…

Las órdenes brotaban de Jim con naturalidad, cómo si aquello fuese parte de una representación previamente ensayada. Pero no era el caso y los romulanos no tardaron en aparecer en su radar; el anuncio de Uhura hizo que Jim se sentase en su silla más erguido si cabe que antes y, con confianza, comenzó a dirigir el contraataque.

* * *

La batalla no fue fácil, los romulanos estaban bien entrenados y sus armas eran superiores a las de la federación, pero ellos poseían algo que los romulanos jamás tendrían y que, sin saberlo, era lo que estaba minando sus fuerzas y destruyendo sus naves una a una. Spock identificó lo que ahora alzaba a la Enterprise y espoleaba a toda su tripulación hacia la victoria. Se trataba de una fuerza capaz de eclipsar el descubrimiento que minutos atrás había hecho con el mineral de Arcade 13, era un poder tan basto y puro que Spock no pudo más que maravillarse ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo pues el epicentro de toda la energía que ahora parecía mover la nave estaba frente a él: James Tiberius Kirk se alzaba en el centro del puente cómo si fuese el mismísimo corazón de la Enterprise.

Y Spock supo que mientras el capitán estuviese allí la tripulación jamás se derrumbaría, la Enterprise jamás caería.

* * *

Dos largas horas tardaron en derribar todas las naves enemigas pues tuvieron que perseguir a dos de ellas. Tras el enfrentamiento la labor en el puente no cesó: Jim había ordenado recuperar tantas cápsulas de supervivencia cómo fuesen capaces de encontrar, lo que implicaba no sólo su recogida sino el transporte de los romulanos hasta las celdas y sus interrogatorios. Con habilidad Jim desvió parte de los efectivos de seguridad a la tarea mientras dividía al resto en grupos, que desplegó por toda la nave para ayudar en las labores de reparación de las zonas dañadas. Él mismo tomó un cinturón de herramientas y comenzó a reparar los paneles que había quedado fundidos en el puente tras las sobrecargas producidas a lo largo del ataque. Sin levantar la mirada de lo que hacía Jim continuó con su ritmo de órdenes que prosiguió aún cuando obligó al turno alfa a hacer un cambio para descansar después de que su cambio se hubiese retrasado casi tres horas.

Casi todos protestaron cuando descubrieron que la intención del capitán era proseguir con sus reparaciones, pero las órdenes de Jim fueron firmes e hizo algo que Spock nunca antes le había visto hacer: con voz tranquila pero firme, y un gesto sereno, hizo gala de su rango y envió a todos a sus cuartos a descansar.

Sintiéndose inquieto Spock se vio obligado a obedecer el tono inflexible de Jim, el del capitán.

Una vez en sus habitaciones Spock trató de dormir, pero aún notaba los estragos de la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Desistió en su intento y trató de meditar. Si bien apenas pudo entrar en un estado relajado si que su cuerpo agradeció la calma. Más descansado, y tras una ducha sónica, Spock comprobó que aún le quedaban cuarenta minutos hasta la nueva rotación, pero no resistió más tiempo y fue hacia el puente. Al bajar del turboascensor la situación parecía completamente controlada: todo en el puente estaba en orden, ninguna estación mostraba lecturas anómalas y los tripulantes ocupaban sus puestos, incluso Jim que ahora se sentaba en su silla, con las piernas cruzadas, un poco recostado sobre su brazo izquierdo, y sosteniendo con el derecho un padd que leía con gesto concentrado. A pesar de su aparente ausencia, uno de los oficiales le informó de una anomalía en uno de los ejes de los rotores principales e inmediatamente Jim le dio una serie de instrucciones a seguir para verificar el nivel de avería sin tan siquiera dejar de leer el padd.

Spock se preguntó cuando Jim había adquirido semejante capacidad pero algo dentro de él le hizo saber que Jim siempre había sido así y que semejante fuerza era la que le había llevado a acabar sentado en aquella silla que con Jim en ella se convertía en el trono de una deidad, de un dios tan resplandeciente que parecía el origen y el fin de toda la luz del universo. Y si bien Spock nunca había sido practicante de pronto fue consciente de que adoraba algo más complejo que una religión: adoraba a Jim Kirk.

* * *

_**Nota:** estar inmersa en un Word cómo el de este capítulo y que alguien venga a molestarte! Cuanta ira! Cuanta rabia me produce! ARG! Hacer este capítulo me ha relajado (salvo la interrupción que me rompió a mitad de capítulo . ) y creo que ha quedado tal y cómo yo quería. En cuanto al título es una pequeña referencia a mi segunda gran pasión, Muse, aunque en verdad no he pensado en la canción de "Starlight" para el fic… paradojas xD_


	7. 6- Silencio

_Recuerdo de Spock ubicado después de la crisis del capítulo anterior "Starlight"  
_

* * *

**Silencio**

Tras el ataque romulano la Enterprise permaneció doce horas en alerta de combate tras la aparición de dos nuevas naves enemigas que consiguieron eludir y dejar atrás. Durante todo ese tiempo Jim ocupó su silla y controló todas y cada una de las secciones de la nave con un poder casi omnisciente. En el nuevo cambio de turno el grupo alfa regresó por completo al puente casi al mismo tiempo que una nave enemiga aparecía en los radares. Esta vez el estado de alerta de la Enterprise les permitió actuar antes de ser descubiertos y hundieron la nave sin sufrir ninguna baja.

Con paso ligero Spock acompañó al capitán hasta la cubierta en la que habían sido recluidos los tripulantes romulanos. A pesar de que Jim no dirigió el interrogatorio sí que permaneció atento a cada una de las palabras que sus jefes de seguridad lograban sacar a los presos. Casi tres horas más tarde Jim estuvo satisfecho y regresó al puente junto con Spock.

–Quiero todas las grabaciones de los interrogatorios en mi pad– comenzó a decir el capitán una vez ambos estuvieron en el turboascensor–. Las estudiaré y enviaré el segundo informe a la flota. Revisa las comunicaciones, si las de las últimas dos horas están limpias rebaja la alerta a SIDEF y luego infórmame de cómo están las cosas por enfermería. Bones dijo que no había ninguna baja a pesar de que tras el primer ataque tres de nuestros hombres quedaron en estado crítico. Comprueba su estado.

–Sí señor

La alerta preventiva se prologó durante otras doce horas y, a pesar de que el turno alfa volvió a ser relevado Jim prosiguió sus tareas: mantuvo dos conversaciones con la flota, volvió a realizar un par de interrogatorios, y se interesó personalmente por todos los heridos a los que visitó en la enfermería antes de volver al puente. Aprovechando un momento de tranquilidad Jim fue a la sala de descanso anexa al puente y se dispuso a tomar un café y a comer un sándwich. Veinte minutos después Uhura, seguida por Spock, fueron en busca del capitán para comunicarle una nueva llamada de los almirantes. En los labios de Uhura se formó una sonrisa y el rostro de Spock pareció suavizarse cuando se encontraron al joven durmiendo, con el café en una mano y el sándwich con un único mordisco en la otra.

Con una dulzura que Spock sólo le había mostrar en privado, Uhura despertó a Jim retirándole los alimentos de las manos para evitar que los derramase al sobresaltarse. Antes si quiera de que la mujer le hubiese explicado por que le había despertado Jim ya estaba en pie, sin rastro de sueño en él y saliendo hacia el puente principal.

* * *

Casi dos días después del ataque Jim retiró todas las alertas y la Enterprise pasó a navegar con total normalidad.

Desde su puesto, Spock no perdió detalle alguno de los movimientos de su capitán que se habían vuelto cada vez más pesados a lo largo de los turnos. Ahora el joven echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla completamente contra el respaldo de su silla, y cerraba momentáneamente los ojos mientras tomaba más aire del normal. El gesto hizo que el pecho de Jim se hinchase creando una curva en su fisionomía que Spock encontró más que fascinante. El Vulcano hubiera permanecido sumido en aquella contemplativa escena pero el capitán volvió a moverse: ayudándose de los reposabrazos se puso en pie en el mismo instante en el que el cambio omega aparecía en el puente. Jim habló para todos:  
–Una vez más hemos salido victoriosos de una situación complicada gracias al esfuerzo de todos ustedes. Pueden estar orgullosos de su trabajo. Me siento honrado de poder servir a su lado.

Palabras de agradecimiento se escucharon por todo el puente mientras el capitán se retiraba.

Esperando a Uhura, Spock hizo lo propio.

–¿Cómo estás?– le preguntó la mujer en cuanto las puertas del turboascensor se cerraron.

–Mi condición es óptima. ¿Y la tuya?

–Un poco de sueño no me vendrá mal– dijo la teniente con una sonrisa–. Ha sido un ataque complicado.

Ambos continuaron conversando en voz baja hasta que llegaron a los cuartos de Uhura. El Vulcano se dispuso a seguirla, pero ella le detuvo.

–Deberías ir a cerciorarte de que Jim está bien– el Vulcano estudio su rostro, pero Uhura hizo un mohín–. Todos estamos preocupados por él, ha pasado dos días liderando la nave y sacándonos de todos los problemas habidos y por haber. Tú también estás preocupado, puedo leerlo en tus ojos.

Una réplica acudió a la boca de Spock, pero se encontró con que sería inútil pues sí que estaba preocupado por Jim.

–¿Estarás bien?– le pregunto a Nyota.

–Por supuesto.

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios que dejó un sabor agridulce en Spock: una parte de él quería quedarse junto a la mujer para observarla dormir, una actividad que había encontrado muy relajante, pero otra le instaba a ir a los cuartos de Jim para confirmar su estado.

Tomando de nuevo el ascensor Spock llegó hasta la cubierta cinco en la que se encontraban las habitaciones de los oficiales superiores y la del capitán. Cuando llegó ante la puerta de Jim vaciló: si llamaba y Jim estaba durmiendo le despertaría, y si empleaba el código de anulación médica, que sólo McCoy podía darle, la entrada quedaría registrada en el diario técnico de la nave y la flota podría preguntar por el motivo de la misma. Estaba en medio de su debate interno cuando se percató de que la luz de la puerta, un minúsculo led situado en el panel de acceso, estaba en verde, lo que significaba que estaba abierta. Aquello extrañó a Spock que entró y cerró la puerta tras él. A primera vista descubrió que el despacho de Jim permanecía iluminado mientras la habitación parecía estar en penumbras.

–Jim, ¿estás ahí?– llamó Spock sin alzar más de lo necesario la voz.

La figura de Bones apareció en el umbral del cuarto del capitán.

–¿Spock? ¿Ha pasado algo?

–Nada doctor, sólo quería comprobar el estado de Jim.

Con un gesto de cabeza Bones le invitó a entrar al cuarto. En el las luces permanecían al veinte por cierto, iluminando tenuemente la estancia. Jim estaba en su cama, tumbado de lado, y aparentemente dormido, pero Spock descubrió una fina apertura entre sus párpados. Sobre la mesita había un pequeño estuche médico abierto y varios cartuchos de hipos usados.

–He tenido que sedarlo– dijo el médico sentándose al lado de Jim–. Migraña.

–El capitán no mostró ningún signo– le informó Spock recordando cómo el único gesto de fatiga de Jim había sido reclinarse en su silla.

–Nunca olvides que tu capitán es un maestro a la hora de esconder lo que piensa o padece. Siempre hay que tener un ojo encima de él– Spock siguió los suaves movimientos de la mano izquierda del doctor que ahora acariciaba con delicadeza la sien de Jim, que emitió algo parecido a un gemido pero mucho más débil–. Tranquilo niño. Duerme.

Los ojos de Jim terminaron de cerrarse. Spock permaneció observando al capitán durante trece minutos hasta que McCoy le informó en voz baja de que el joven se había quedado dormido. Ambos dejaron el cuarto y fueron al despacho en donde McCoy tenía parte de su propio equipo médico desperdigado sobre la mesa.

–Llevo casi ocho horas tratando de alejar al maldito crío de esa silla de capitán– comenzó a explicarle el médico mientras recogía sus cosas–. Finalmente accedió a retirarse tras el turno alfa de hace unos minutos. En cuando lo supe vine hacia aquí sabiendo que estaría hecho mierda. Y así ha sido. Debería dedicarme a la adivinación.

–Cuando me habló de las dolencias de Jim no mencionó las migrañas.

–De hablarte de sus alergias a revelarte parte de su historial médico hay un gran paso– le recordó McCoy.

–¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará al capitán recuperarse?

–El sedante que le he dado es uno de los pocos que puede tomar pero también uno de los más fuertes. Le mantendrá fuera de combate un par de horas.

–¿Sólo?– preguntó con extrañeza el Vulcano.

–Sí, los niveles de adrenalina de Jim están demasiado altos y no quiero arriesgarme a hacer nada más mientras sufre una migraña. De momento le he retirado del servicio por las próximas treinta y seis horas.

–¿Sus migrañas se extienden tanto en el tiempo?

–Si no tuviésemos sus medicamentos podrían durarle hasta una semana– aseveró Bones–. Para nuestra fortuna Jim dispone de un buen tratamiento que en unas diez horas le aliviará. Pero lleva demasiado sin descansar y no quiero un capitán casi adolescente y agotado correteando por los pasillos del buque insignia de la flota estelar.

–Creo que entiendo su punto de vista– dijo Spock imaginándose la escena que el médico acababa de relatar–. Si me lo permite me gustaría quedarme con el capitán para asegurar su estado hasta que usted regrese.

–¿No estás cansado?

–Apenas, y ya sabe que puedo meditar mientras vigilo el estado del capitán.

–Está bien– dijo el médico alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia él–. Pero tienes que tener muy claras tres cosas: primera, en cuanto Jim despierte has de llamarme. Segunda, va a despertar muy desorientado, no te debes de preocupar si no responde a lo que le digas. Tercera, en cuanto pueda reaccionar, y si yo no he llegado, debes administrarle el hipo verde, es para aliviar la presión del dolor en el cráneo.

–Entendido doctor.

–Más te vale– dijo entre dientes McCoy yendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia Spock–. Recuerda: avíseme en cuanto despierte.

La quietud en los aposentos del capitán era total: Jim dormía en su cama y Spock le observaba sentado en una silla a su lado ya que, aunque el sofá estaba frente al lateral de la cama, Spock había sentido la necesidad de estar más cerca del capitán. Desde su posición podía ver los casi inapreciables movimientos que el cuerpo de Jim hacía al respirar, incluso oía cómo el aire entraba en su cuerpo. La forma en la que Jim parecía desmayado sobre la cama, unida a la joven imagen que ofrecía su relajado rostro, hizo que Spock recayese en la debilidad humana, en la fragilidad de los cuerpos de los hombres. El primer oficial ya había apreciado aquello cuando había contemplado el sueño de Nyota, pero la sensación ante ambas imágenes era muy distinta, y Spock no sabía explicar la razón.

* * *

Jim comenzó a despertar hora y media después. Lo primero que sorprendió al vulcano fue el aspecto vidrioso de sus ojos, ahora de un pálido azul que los hacía parecer grises.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Jim?

Parpadeando, Jim intentó enfocar su mirada en el Vulcano.

–¿S… Spock?

–Sí Jim, soy yo.

–¿Y… Bo…nes?

–Ahora mismo le avisaré– contestó el Vulcano marcando el número de su intercomunicador. La conversación con el médico sólo duró unos segundos, pero cuando Spock guardó su comunicador Jim trataba de ubicarse mirando a su alrededor.

Viendo el grado de confusión de Jim, Spock recordó las palabras del doctor diciéndole que hipo debía administrarle. Iba a acercarse a la mesita cuando Jim se adelantó: con movimientos lentos el rubio cogió el cartucho que debía tomar y lo cargó para inyectárselo en la base del cuello. Spock tomó de sus temblorosas manos el pequeño artilugio médico y lo deposito en la mesita.

–¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?– preguntó el Vulcano.

Jim intentó decir algo, pero parecía demasiado exhausto hasta para hablar. Con esfuerzo Spock logró discernir la palabra "agua" entre los balbuceos inconexos de joven. Le tomó sólo unos segundos replicar un vaso y acercárselo al capitán que dio dos tragos antes de volver a acostarse.

–Gracias– dijo Jim con voz más clara.

–No hay de qué, Jim.

Sin llamar, Bones entró en la habitación y pareció satisfecho al ver a Jim tumbado en la cama.

–Al menos la premisa del reposo la estás cumpliendo Jimmy.

–Pocas cosas podrían sacarme ahora de esta cama– musitó el capitán con una tenue sonrisa–. ¿Cómo están los heridos?

–Mejor que tú– sentenció Bones comenzando a escanearle con su tricorder–. Sólo hay un alférez que continua en la enfermería, el resto de lesiones han sanado y todos los pacientes han sido dados de alta.

–Buena noticia.

–¿Cómo está el capitán?– preguntó Spock viendo como Jim volvía a entrecerrar sus ojos y el médico se quedaba estudiando las lecturas del tricorder.

–Agotado y algo desnutrido. Por el contrario su migraña está mejorando a buen ritmo.

Tomando su hipo Bones dejó tres inyecciones en el cuello de Jim y comenzó a hablarle aún cuando el rubio parecía más cerca del mundo de los sueños que del de la consciencia.

–Cuando vuelvas a despertar hay que intentar tomar un poco de sopa, o un batido, niño.

–Un batido– susurró Jim acomodándose en la cama–. Prefiero… un… batido.

–Claro que sí– dijo Bones ajustando las mantas entorno al cuello del capitán–. Y de fresa con nata y caramelo por encima, lo sé.

La familiar forma en la que Bones trataba a Jim era siempre desconcertante para Spock que si bien escuchaba el mordaz tono del médico no podía dejar de apreciar cómo parecía conocer todos los gustos y preferencias del capitán y sus manos le acariciaban con una desmedida suavidad, cómo si temiese que el contacto fuese a dañarlo.

–Listo– dijo Bones indicándole a Spock que le siguiese fuera del cuarto–. He vuelto a sedarle, esta vez podrá dormir más ya que la migraña está remitiendo y no será despertado por el dolor.

Tanto Bones cómo Spock dejaron la habitación.

–¿Estará bien el capitán solo?– pregunto Spock

Su preocupación no pasó desapercibida para el médico que le miró alzando una ceja.

–¿Estás preocupado por él?

–La salud del capitán y su bienestar es la máxima de cualquier primer oficial.

–Pues yo tengo algún recuerdo en el que estabas ahogándole.

–Si se refiere al incidente acontecido en el puente de la nave hace cinco meses le recuerdo que en ese momento el capitán en funciones era yo y Jim el primer oficial.

–Cierto, pero aún así…– Bones resopló–. Olvídalo. No temas por Jim, la próxima vez que despierte será mucho más coherente, incluso puede que trate de huir.

–Lo dice cómo si eso fuera bueno.

–En cierto modo lo es, Jim se esfuerza por huir y ponerme de los nervios cuando ya está suficientemente bien cómo para pasar sin mis cuidados médicos.

Spock tomó en consideración aquellas palabras, guardándolas para futuras experiencias, y asintió.

–Está bien doctor. Me retiraré al puente y regresaré al final de mi turno. Pero si sucediese algo con el capitán durante alfa me gustaría saberlo.

–Te informaré si su estado cambia– prometió Bones.

* * *

Al terminar su turno Spock, y tal y cómo había dicho, regresó a los aposentos del capitán que esta vez no dormía; la habitación aún seguía tenuemente iluminada pero la intensidad de la luz era mayor, Jim estaba sentado en su cama, mirando hacia el ventanal desde el que podía contemplar las estrellas que le rodeaban.

–No tenías por qué regresar, Spock. No voy a salir corriendo para escaparme– dijo Jim con una sonrisa pero en voz muy baja–. Principalmente por que estoy en una nave espacial y tarde o temprano Bones acabaría encontrándome y su venganza sería terrible.

–No tengo miedo de que te escapes. Quería comprobar tu estado por mi mismo.

–Estoy mejor.

–¿Has podido comer algo?

–Aún no, el olor de la comida me produce náuseas. En cuanto me tome otra siesta se pasarán.

La forma en la que Jim aseguró aquello interesó al Vulcano.

–¿Es habitual que sufras estos dolores?

–No, pero todos acaban igual: un poco de descanso y un buen plato de comida y cómo nuevo, pero en ese orden– Jim rió–. Cuéntame cómo están las cosas por el puente.

–No me parece oportuno mientras aún te estás recuperando.

–Vamos Spock, suenas cómo Bones.

–Es lógico cuando ambos buscamos su bienestar.

–Está bien– Jim suspiró–. Pero me aburro.

La infantil declaración de Jim logró debilitar las férreas intenciones de Spock.

–Hasta mi llegada parecías muy entretenido mirando a través del ventanal.

–Sí, me gusta mucho poder contemplar las estrellas.

–Una actividad que su rango le permite realizar con frecuencia. ¿Qué ves en las estrellas para observarlas de continuo?

–Supongo que me atrae lo desconocido, saber que hay en ellas, que planetas orbitan a su alrededor, que nuevas culturas podemos conocer– los ojos azules de Jim volvieron a mirar hacia el basto espacio–. Todos los planetas que visitamos son una fuente casi infinita de conocimiento, de vida, de esperanza. Ahí fuera Spock hay tanta esperanza… que cada vez que miro las estrellas puedo olvidarme de todo el sufrimiento que padecemos en la Tierra.

Por un instante el oficial se sintió paralizado. Jim nunca hablaba de su infancia ni adolescencia por lo que saber que hechos le habían marcado era muy difícil, sin embargo en reuniones informales con su tripulación, y estando fuera de servicio cómodamente ubicado en la barra de algún bar, Jim había confesado algún que otro episodio de su niñez y aunque la información estaba sesgada Spock sabía que esta no había sido todo lo buena que un niño se merece. Se preguntó cuanto habría pasado Jim para llegar a estar ahora sentado allí, en medio de la mejor nave de la flota estelar.

–Acompáñame.

Spock se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de Jim pero hizo lo que le pedía: fue hasta la cama y se sentó al lado del capitán, imitando su gesto. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, el estar sentado junto de Jim observando las estrellas fue una actividad más que placentera para Spock que pronto se encontró en un estado similar al que alcanzaba cuando meditaba. Su calma se alteró cuando sintió un peso sobre su hombro derecho: Jim se había quedado dormido y su cuerpo se había desplazado hacia él.

Durante un segundo la mano de Jim rozó la piel de su propia mano y su visión se inundó de una descarga de luces. Retirando la mano, Spock contuvo el aliento, ¿cómo era posible que un contacto tan fugaz hubiera impactado de aquella forma en su mente?

Con la misma suavidad con la que movía el cuerpo de Nyota cuando esta estaba dormida, Spock trató de acomodar al capitán, pero este se despertó.

–Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir.

El rubio asintió y comenzó a moverse con esfuerzo aceptando el apoyo que el oficial le ofrecía.

–Lo siento Spock– musitó Jim–. Sé que no te gusta que te toquen.

–No hay problema Jim– Spock alzó las mantas hasta que estas cubrieron al capitán por los hombros–. Si eres tú no hay problema.

Jim estaba demasiado cansado para entender lo que realmente Spock acababa de decir: con el segundo contacto el Vulcano había podido entrever una entrada hacia la mente de Jim bajo la cual se filtraba una fuerte luz, que hizo a Spock desear saber más acerca de qué secretos se escondía detrás de aquella puerta.

* * *

_**Nota**: Lamento no haber podido subir nada esta semana, pero han sido unos días bastante caóticos y no he tenido apenas tiempo para nada. Iré poniendo al día el resto de historias a lo largo de este fin de semana._  
_Muchas gracias :)_


	8. 7- Cosa de tres

**Cosa de tres**

Tal y cómo Jim había asegurado, tras unas horas de descanso su salud se recobró casi por completo y, a pesar de que seguía fuera de servicio por prescripción médica, nadie pudo retenerle por más tiempo en su habitación por lo que a la hora del almuerzo Jim entró en el comedor con su ropa de regulación negra y una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

El simple gesto de Jim de compartir mesa y comida con sus hombres elevó la moral de la tripulación de forma instantánea hasta la de Spock que ahora comía sentado frente a su capitán, en cuyo plato había un puré de aspecto sobrio que en circunstancias normales habría causado las protestas del joven, pero ahora incluso esa comida parecía ser de su agrado mientras recibía los buenos deseos de mejora por parte de los tripulantes que se acercaban hasta él para verificar su estado.

–A ver ahora que estupidez haces para poner tu culo en peligro.

–Venga, venga, Bones. No seas tan dramático.

Cómo de costumbre Jim bromeaba con el doctor de la nave logrando las risas de los más cercanos, Spock distinguió a parte del grupo alfa y casi la mitad del grupo tau.

–¿Sucede algo?– le preguntó Uhura en voz baja.

Él la miró sin comprender, y la mujer le indicó su plato en dónde ninguno de los vegetales que había pedido en el replicador había sido tocado.

–No tengo apetito– dijo Spock y se sorprendió al comprobar que era verdad.

–¿Te sientes bien? Pareces un poco pálido.

–Sí Uhura, estoy bien. Sólo dejé mi mente vagar más allá de lo normal.

La teniente no insistió a pesar de que a esas alturas ya sabía que algo pasaba con él.

* * *

Durante el resto del día Spock fue incapaz de concentrarse, según sus cálculos su efectividad había descendido hasta el ochenta y cuatro coma seis por ciento. Para su desgracia Jim eligió ese momento para entrar en el puente y ponerse al día con lo que había pasado tras su retirada del puente horas atrás. Uno a uno el capitán visitó todas las estaciones. Cuando llegó a la suya Spock tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no responder a las efusivas palmadas que Jim dio a su espalda.

–¿Todo bien por aquí señor Spock?

–Sí capitán, ninguna novedad que pueda comunicarle.

–Tras un ataque cómo el que sufrimos el no tener novedades suena hasta bien– Jim le dedicó una sonrisa y el Vulcano sintió sus piernas temblar–. Bueno, creo que es el momento de mi retirada o Bones aparecerá en el puente cómo un dios bárbaro portando sus temibles hipos para lanzarlas sobre mi.

Todos rieron la broma del capitán cuya salida dejó el puente en silencio, tal y cómo ahora se encontraba el interior de Spock que inconscientemente rozó su sien. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Uhura que desde su puesto le dedicó una larga mirada. El Vulcano decidió que aquel no era el momento para enfrentarla y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

–Sé que pasa algo Spock. Si no quieres contármelo lo entenderé, pero no te atrevas a negarme lo que tus ojos me muestran.

Aunque el oficial había tratado de eludir a la mujer cuando la noche llegó se encontró acorralado en sus propias habitaciones, las mismas que había compartido con ella en innumerables ocasiones. Finalmente, y tras la cena, Nyota había logrado quedarse a solas con él y tras un largo análisis de sus facciones le había exigido saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

La comprensión de Nyota volvió a fascinar a Spock. Recorrió con sus dedos el rostro de la mujer y se encontró casi incapaz de hablar.

–Nyota… yo…

Entendiendo lo complicado que parecía aquello para el Vulcano, la mujer le guió hasta el rincón donde solía meditar, encendió el incienso y esperó varios minutos para repetir su pregunta.

–Dime Spock que es lo que te preocupa.

–Antes de hacerlo me gustaría reafirmar mis sentimientos por ti: te amo Nyota, eres la compañera de vida que deseo.

–Lo sé– dijo Nyota tomando las manos del Vulcano entre las suyas.

–Si te soy sincero, no entiendo por que me resulta tan difícil hablar contigo de esto. Es algo que un Vulcano no puede remediar.

–¿El qué?

–Sus sentimientos. Yo te quiero con esto– Spock llevó las manos de Nyota hasta su corazón–. Pero hay alguien que nubla mi razocinio en un plano distinto, su presencia embriaga mis sentidos y lo único que deseo es entrar en su mente.

–Eso es… es…

–Sí, mi Thy'la.

–Nunca osé imaginarme que yo podría ser la persona que iluminase tus pensamientos pero… es duro saber que ya la has encontrado. ¿Quién es?

La mirada acuosa de la mujer parecía instar al Vulcano a apartar la mirada pero él no había hecho nada para merecerlo: estaba siendo sincero con ella.

–James Kirk.

Lentamente Uhura asintió con la cabeza antes de encogerse y llevar su frente hasta las manos que aún tenían unidas.

–Oh Spock…

–Lamento profundamente el daño que te estoy causando, Nyota. Sólo desearía que pudieras comprender lo que siento por ti.

–Y lo comprendo Spock, pero aún así es difícil saber que no soy la única persona en tu mente. ¿Él lo sabe?

–No. Aún trato de comprender la profundidad de este pensamiento.

La revelación de Spock permitió que Uhura se recompusiera un poco y limpiase sus lágrimas antes de volver a mirar a su pareja.

–Si se tratase de una aventura tal vez podría competir contra él. Pero, ¿contra un alma gemela?– la mujer rió con tristeza–. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Yo no puedo elegir entre ambos Nyota. Cada uno es importante de una forma distinta.

Uhura cabeceó.

–Puedo entenderlo, o eso creo– apretó las manos de Spock–. Pero es tan difícil…

Haciendo caso de sus impulsos el primer oficial la abrazó.

–Lamento tu confusión Nyota. Dime que puedo hacer para aliviarte.

–Vas a tener que hablar con Jim. Debe saber que está pasando.

–Lo haré.

A través del vínculo que la piel de Uhura estableció contra la suya Spock pudo percibir el miedo de la mujer al comenzar a comprender que si Jim era su Thy'la él jamás podría separarse del capitán y que si tuviese que decantarse por uno de los dos ella siempre saldría perdiendo.

* * *

_**Nota:** Creo que es te capítulo empieza a reflejar lo que yo creo que es la palabra Thy'la, algo muy complejo y que abarca unos límites más allá de lo racional. En cierto modo la palabra es un tanto cruel (delimita algo que pocas personas pueden llegar a encontrar, un alma gemela!), pero al mismo tiempo es... maravillosa.  
A ver en que acaba todo esto! xD_


	9. 8- Un momento

**Un momento**

Si bien la Enterprise no había sido construida como una nave de guerra sí que estaba lo suficientemente bien equipada cómo para proteger las fronteras de la federación, misión que se les encargó apenas un día después de que Jim regresase al servicio tras el ataque romulano.

Tras poner personalmente al día a su equipo de oficiales, Jim tomó el control del puente en medio del turno tau e informó de la situación a toda la nave a través de una comunicación. Solicitó nuevos datos y programó tres reuniones con su equipo antes de acomodarse en el centro del puente. Los siempre atentos ojos de Spock se fijaron en la posición de su capitán: ambos brazos sobre la silla, el cuerpo recostado contra el respaldo, la cabeza erguida, una perenne sonrisa en sus labios, y sus piernas cruzadas, todo parecía cómo siempre. Pero Spock sabía distinguir sus emociones y en aquellos momentos los ojos azules del capitán distaban mucho de mostrar tranquilidad. De hecho estaban más alerta que nunca; desde su estación el oficial científico podía ver cómo cada cinco minutos, casi exactos, la mirada de Jim se desviaba hacia el panel de control de la silla para leer las últimas actualizaciones que llegaban desde todas partes de la nave.

Su atención fue hacia Nyota. Si bien la mujer aún seguía algo alicaída, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que en verdad él aún la amaba. Un pequeño remolino de alivio recorrió el interior de Spock antes de volver a mirar al capitán. Tenía que hablar con él, decirle lo que estaba pasando y cuanto antes mejor. Spock inició su camino hacia Jim dispuesto a solicitar hablar con él en privado, mientras trataba de organizar toda la información que quería transmitirle, cuando vio cómo la mirada de este volvía a descender hacia el panel de la silla. El oficial detuvo sus pasos y sopesó la idea de que, tal vez, ese no fuese el mejor momento para hablar.

* * *

Tres días más pasaron de tensa calma a bordo de la Enterprise y ya a nadie se le escapaba el cuidado con el que el capitán velaba los avances de la nave pues si bien los turnos del puente seguían respetándose no era extraño ver a Jim oteando el horizonte fuera de su horario de trabajo o tomando el puesto del capitán en funciones cuando creía que había indicios de movimiento no identificado a su alrededor. Fue al cuarto día cuando Spock coincidió con Jim en un entorno más propicio para mantener una conversación: el comedor. En cuanto el Vulcano entró en la estancia el capitán le hizo señas para que se uniese a él y al doctor McCoy. Los aspavientos y voces del más joven hicieron crecer un extraño calor en el estómago de Spock, una especie de confort al ver la energía de su amigo irradiar hacia él en un deseo tan simple cómo compartir mesa.

Nada más ocupar el asiento libre frente al capitán este le introdujo en la conversación que hasta el momento había mantenido con el doctor acerca del sitio de los klingons a varias colonias de la periferia. Spock escuchó a su capitán con atención durante casi veinte minutos, hasta que vio su oportunidad para abordar sus sentimientos con Jim cuando el médico abandonó la mesa: el comedor seguía medio vacío y no había nadie cerca de ellos.

–Capitán, me gustaría disponer de unos minutos de su tiempo.

–Adelante Spock– le dijo Jim, alejando un poco de si su bandeja, y echando un vistazo a su alrededor con una tranquila sonrisa–. Por una vez en los últimos días tenemos un momento de descanso.

El primer oficial reparó en que la comida del capitán estaba prácticamente intacta. Una lejana conversación con el doctor McCoy le recordó que Jim solía tener problemas para ingerir alimentos en situaciones de estrés.

–Venga, dispara– le instó Jim.

Tratando de no llamar la atención del hombre frente a él, Spock siguió la conversación que el capitán había mantenido minutos atrás acerca de la evolución de las presiones klingon en la frontera pero no pudo evitar ver los esfuerzos que este tuvo que hacer para mastigar y tragar un único bocado de carne. La imagen fue reveladora para Spock que decidió que no era un buen momento para poner una carga más sobre los hombros de su joven capitán.

* * *

Todo había sucedido muy deprisa: tras una batalla contra dos cruceros klingons la Enterprise recibió una llamada de socorro de uno de los planetas cercanos. Tal y cómo el capitán temía este estaba bajo ataque klingon por lo que, designando cuatro grupos de asalto, descendió a tierra firme.

La situación en la superficie era límite: los colonos estaban siendo aplastados por las fuerzas enemigas. Jim no lo dudó y las órdenes de ataque fueron dadas mientras la Enterprise limpiaba la órbita del planeta de cazas klingons.

Largas horas se sucedieron en la superficie y dos grupos más de apoyo tuvieron que descender para ayudar a los hombres que Jim lideraba contra los enemigos de la flota. Finalmente, y sin bajas, los klingons fueron derrotados.

–Jim a la Enterprise, Chekov, inicia nuestro transporte por grupos.

–_Sí capitán._

El rubio se volvió en busca de su primer oficial, que permanecía observando algo en su camisa. Cuando Jim se acercó vio cómo este había sido herido: una perfecta línea surcaba su piel sobre el vientre, dejando que su sangre verde se derramase.

–¡Estás herido!

–No es nada capitán.

El intento de calmar al joven fue en vano pues Jim ya había caído sobre él y le había obligado a tumbarse en el suelo.

–¡Sulu!– llamó Jim. El piloto llegó junto a ellos en segundos–. Quedas al mando de los recolectores: que tomen todos los cuerpos klingons y los lleven a la nave, quiero que sean inspeccionados uno a uno. Cualquier cosa fuera que encuentren y que pueda ayudarnos a saber qué mierda hacían aquí, quiero que me sea comunicada.

–Sí capitán. Reuniré un equipo de inmediato.

–Bien, yo acompañaré al comandante en el transporte– informó Jim–. Luego iniciaré las conversaciones con la colonia para asegurarme de que todo está en orden.

Sulu asintió y se alejó corriendo dispuesto a cumplir con su deber.

–Capitán…

–Silencio, es una orden– dijo Jim estudiando el corte que había sufrido el oficial–. No parece una herida profunda, pero requerirá de dermo regeneración.

Jim se deshizo de su camisa de oro e inmediatamente Spock sintió una presión en el abdomen. Intentó incorporarse, pero se encontró con los brazos de Jim que, con sumo cuidado, le envolvieron antes de acomodarlo sobre su regazo. A través de la ropa el Vulcano podía sentir el brazo derecho de Jim sosteniéndolo y el izquierdo presionando la herida.

–La herida no es importante– aseguró Spock–. La pérdida de sangre parece más excesiva debido a que varios capilares han sido sesgados.

–Maldita sea– gruñó Jim–. ¿No te había ordenado estar en silencio? Es que ni mi primer oficial es capaz de acatar mis órdenes.

–Asumí que se trataba de otra más de sus múltiples órdenes sarcásticas.

–Y acertaste– Jim pareció relajarse pero no disminuyó la fuerza sobre la tela de su camiseta que seguía deteniendo el flujo de sangre del oficial que trató de tomar la palabra–. No Spock, no es buen momento para hablar. Ya podrás reñirme por mi estupidez en cuanto hayamos escapado de las garras de Bones.

Spock asintió mientras el rayo de transporte de la Enterprise comenzaba a envolverles.

Tal y cómo parecía la herida del Vulcano no era grave y en cuatro horas, tras un breve trance curativo, el doctor McCoy le dio el alta retirándole durante las siguientes doce horas del servicio para que pudiese descansar.

–Gracias doctor por sus cuidados– dijo Spock terminando de alistarse para dejar la enfermería.

–No hay de que Spock. Por cierto, el capitán quería verte, ya tiene todos los informes del ataque y cómo también esta apartado del servicio supongo que querrá comentarlos contigo.

–¿Cómo se encuentra la salud del capitán?

–Tiene un par de costillas quebradas, una rota, y una contusión lumbar: nada nuevo bajo el sol.

La expresión del médico hizo que las comisuras de los labios del Vulcano se alzasen en un gesto que hizo a Bones parpadear.

–¿Has sonreído?

–Creo que sí, doctor.

–Tal vez debería haber revisado tu cabeza, puede que sufrieses algún tipo de trauma y haya pasado desapercibido en el preliminar del tricorder.

–Detecto el mismo tono de voz que usa el capitán cuando quiere ser irónico, doctor, así que no voy a recordarle que no he recibido ningún golpe en la cabeza.

Fue el turno del médico para sonreír antes de, con una inclinación de cabeza, volver a su trabajo.

Las puertas del camarote de Jim estaban abiertas y la mesa del despacho dispuesta, pues sobre ella había sido extendido un holograma de la región estelar y dos tazas de té que esperaban frente a las sillas.

Estaba a punto de anunciar su llegada cuando vio movimiento en la habitación de Jim. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y, desde la puerta, pudo ver a su capitán. Estaba sentado de espaldas a él sobre la cama. Tenía todo el torso envuelto en vendas y los hombros hundidos. En sus manos descansaban varias gasas que segundos después fueron a cubrir su boca. A pesar de que desde su posición no podía ver el rostro de Jim, el olfato de Spock captó el agrio olor de los restos del vómito. Reparó en la puerta abierta del baño y la luz en la estancia y todas las piezas dispersas en su mente parecieron encajar: Jim solía tolerar bastante mal las hipos que el doctor McCoy tenía que administrarle para tratar de aliviar el dolor, y que en la mayoría de las ocasiones le causaban náuseas y vómitos. Entonces hizo algo ilógico: retrocedió hasta la entrada y alzó la voz.

–Capitán, he llegado.

–Pasa Spock– desde su posición Spock escuchó los movimientos del capitán que tras ir al baño y enjuagarse la boca apareció ante él, ahora con el torso cubierto y un gesto tranquilo–. ¿Un té?

Spock asintió y fue con Jim hasta el despacho de este. Ambos tomaron sus habituales posiciones, disfrutaron del té mientras el rubio se interesaba por la evolución del trance curativo de Spock y, en cuanto Jim estuvo satisfecho con la explicación de su oficial, comenzó a repasar el ataque que acababan de vivir mientras Spock dejaba a un lado toda intención de mantener una conversación privada con Jim: aquel no era un buen momento.

* * *

Un mes y medio después del primer ataque romulano, la Enterprise fue relevada de su patrulla periférica pues habían logrado acabar con una célula de unión entre romulanos y klingons, que obtuvo cómo resultado una veintena de heridos en la Enterprise y dieciséis naves enemigas derribadas. El esfuerzo que todos habían hecho fue recompensado por la flota que puso a la tripulación de la Enterprise en un permiso de seis días en tierra en la colonia Veritha.

Tal y cómo solía hacerse, la tripulación fue dividida en dos grandes bloques para que mientras la mitad estaba en tierra la otra mitad pudiese velar por el funcionamiento de la nave. Los grupos fueron hechos por Bones junto con el jefe de seguridad, ya que el médico estimó que había tripulantes con urgentes necesidades de descanso, cómo el capitán que, a regañadientes, fue arrastrado a tierra firme por el propio médico mientras Uhura se despedía de Spock con un beso en los labios en la plataforma de embarque de las lanzaderas, ya que ella había sido incluida en la lista del primer turno.

Apenas habían pasado treinta y seis horas y doce minutos cuando Spock vio aparecer de nuevo al capitán en el puente. A diferencia de la última vez que le había visto, el capitán lucía sus ropas civiles; una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros desgastados y zapatillas deportivas.

–Hola a todos– saludó con su acostumbrada jovialidad el capitán–. Hasta que dejemos el planeta voy a permanecer en la nave así que no veo motivo alguno por el cual sus permisos deban ser pospuestos: quedan todos relevados. Disfruten de su estancia en tierra.

Los vítores se extendieron por el puente mientras el último turno iniciaba día y medio antes su pequeño descanso. Tras unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y varias despedidas Jim fue hacia la silla del capitán mirando hacia su primer oficial que seguía en su estación.

–Spock, puedes ir a la superficie, yo me ocuparé de todo.

–No entra dentro de mis deseos, capitán.

–¿No quieres pasar un tiempo con Uhura?– Jim soltó una carcajada–. La mitad de la tripulación mataría por estar en tu lugar.

–Nyota regresará a la nave en dieciséis horas y veintidós minutos. Pero a diferencia de ella, de vosotros cómo especie, los vulcanos no sentimos una imperiosa necesidad por reforzar nuestros vínculos terrestres en los planetas.

–Vamos: que no te gusta bajar a la superficie si no tienes nada que hacer en ella.

–Es una simplificación aceptable.

Jim volvió a reír y ocupó su silla, desvió la pantalla de su padd al visor principal, y comenzó a leer un informe acerca de los nuevos cuadrantes del espacio que habían sido descubiertos y catalogados.

Fue irremediable que Spock reparase en que si bien el rostro de Jim parecía más relajado aún mostraba un rastro de cansancio que no debería seguir allí.

–Jim, no tenías por que haber regresado tan pronto.

–La tripulación merecía un descanso.

–Y tú.

Ningún ruido perturbó el silencio que repentinamente había envuelto el puente. Spock volvió a su estación y trató de encontrar el punto en el que se había quedado leyendo.

–Gracias Spock.

El Vulcano alzó la mirada, pero Jim seguía absorto en su trabajo. Por extraño que pudiera parecer Spock tomó aire lentamente y emitió algo parecido a un suspiro pues muy a su pesar acababa de concluir que, tal vez, nunca pudiese encontrar un buen momento para hablar de sus sentimientos con su capitán.

* * *

_Nota: Tras dejar el capítulo subido me voy de minivacaciones. Espero que os guste. Hasta la semana que viene, espero que paséis un buen fin de semana!_


	10. 9- Inesperado

**Inesperado**

La vida en la Enterprise era una mezcla de rutina y novedades: rutina por el devenir diario de todos los sistemas, y novedades que había que enfrentar con cada nueva misión. Entre unas cosas y otras Spock se encontró inmerso en un sinfín de obligaciones que le alejaban de los momentos de ocio que deseaba poder pasar con Jim. Sólo la compañía de Nyota le hizo más liviano el paso del tiempo que, casi sin poder asimilarlo, había hecho que tres meses pasasen ante él. Mas, al final, Spock se encontró ante el capitán. La invitación de Jim para cenar en sus cuartos había sido tan sencilla y fácil de aceptar que el oficial sólo comprendió lo que eso significaba para sus opciones cuando estuvo dentro de las estancias del capitán.

Intentando controlarse Spock siguió hasta la mesa a Jim y cenó en su compañía conversando acerca de los asuntos domésticos de la nave. Cuando la comida desapareció de los platos Jim le invitó a un juego de ajedrez.

–Hace demasiado tiempo que no jugamos por culpa de los constantes ataques klingons y romulanos, pero ya no tenemos excusa– dijo Jim sacando el tablero y disponiendo las piezas.

Sin opción a rechazar la oferta, Spock eligió las blancas y el juego dio comienzo.

Sólo llevaban seis movimientos, pero el oficial ya sabía que su juego era inconsistente y que su mente era incapaz de formar estrategia alguna. Tomó una pequeña cantidad de aire y habló.

–Jim, me gustaría comentarte algo.

–Adelante Spock.

–Hace varias semanas hice un descubrimiento personal que ha trastocado la mayor parte de mis pensamientos.

–¿Ha pasado algo con Uhura?

–En cierto modo sí. No sé si estás familiarizado con la palabra thy'la.

–Suena vulcana. Pero no sé que significa.

–Estás en lo cierto, es vulcana. Su significado es: amigo, hermano, amante, alma gemela.

–Es un significado inmenso– observó Jim con gravedad.

–Así es. Los vulcanos, al escoger pareja, nos vinculamos a ella. Nyota y yo estamos vinculados.

–Ella es tu thy'la– aventuró el capitán.

–No. Encontrar a tu alma gemela no es fácil, Jim. Piensa en la inmensidad del universo y en las probabilidades que hay de conocer a esa persona.

–La verdad es que parecen pocas, sí.

–Lo son, ridículamente ínfimas. Por eso los vulcanos podemos vincularnos con aquellas parejas que son compatibles con nosotros, y Nyota lo es.

–Me alegro– dijo Jim no sin alivio–. Es una grandiosa mujer. Aunque no hayas encontrado a tu thy'la, con Uhura a tu lado serás inmensamente feliz.

–Te equivocas en parte. Lo que perturba mis pensamientos es precisamente que creo haber encontrado a mi thy'la.

Jim ahogó una exclamación antes de maldecir.

–No puede ser, ¡Cielos! ¿Y Uhura? ¡Maldita sea Spock! Ella es increíble: inteligente, divertida, preciosa… aunque hayas encontrado a tu alma gemela no puedes dejar a Uhura. Es cómo una hermana para mi, he hablado mucho con ella desde que estamos en la Enterprise y sé que te ama con todo su corazón y…

–No es necesario que te alteres Jim. Ya he hablado con ella para explicarle la situación.

–¿Ya lo sabe?– preguntó el rubio perplejo–. ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

–Comprende que ella es dueña de mi corazón pero no de mi alma. Es gracias a su apoyo que estoy aquí. Sus consejos me han llevado hasta este punto en el que estoy ahora hablando contigo.

–Ha hecho bien: si te puedo ayudar en algo lo haré.

El primer oficial apreció la sinceridad de su capitán y, aunque por un momento dudó, supo que tenía que concluir su conversación.

–Lo hay Jim.

–Dime entonces que es Spock.

–Tú eres mi thy'la.

Conociendo a Jim cómo lo conocía, Spock había calculado que su reacción sería reírse y tratar de restarle importancia al hecho mientras lo descartaba. Lo que no esperaba fue ver a su amigo completamente confundido, abriendo y cerrando su boca, incapaz de hablar.

–Es difícil, lo sé– continuó diciendo Spock–. Yo mismo he tenido que meditar muchos días al respecto pero, no tengo duda alguna de mis declaraciones: cuando estoy lejos de ti estoy inquieto y cuando estás cerca es irremediable sentir alivio. Ambas sensaciones se han ido intensificando estas semanas pues he podido atisbar tu mente en varios roces fortuitos y, aunque leve, esa unión me ha hecho concluir que puedes ser tú.

–Pero… yo… no…– los labios de Jim temblaron–. Has dicho que "puedo ser yo". ¿Hay alguna manera de comprobarlo?

–Sí. Si me permitieras conectar tus puntos psy sabría si somos compatibles, o no, y el grado de unión.

La mención de la unión mental hizo que Jim se estremeciese.

–No guardo muy buenos recuerdos de la última unión que hiciste conmigo– dijo el capitán a modo de disculpa.

–También he estado pensando acerca de eso Jim: si mi yo antiguo estableció una fusión directa contigo en Delta Vega sólo pudo ser por que creía que podía hacerlo. Es decir: en su dimensión ya nos habíamos fusionado. Por eso no temía el que pudieras salir dañado, aunque finalmente lo hiciste al arrastrar parte de sus sensaciones.

–Pero… ¡Mierda!– Jim se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

–No me fusionaré contigo si no quieres– aseguró Spock.

–No, he de hacerlo– el capitán se frotó los ojos antes de volver a mirar a su amigo–. Está bien. Hagámoslo y veamos si te equivocas.

–Quiero cerciorarme de que estás plenamente seguro de esto. No entraré en tu mente a no ser que _de verdad_ así lo desees.

–Estoy conforme con ello– dijo Jim.

Spock se acercó a él acercando su mano derecha a sus puntos de unión.

–Mi mente a tu mente.

Y con un leve roce de las yemas de sus dedos, Spock presionó el rostro de Jim.

Al principio Spock no supo lo que estaba pasando. Siempre que iniciaba una fusión mental podía sentir cómo su mente se adentraba en la otra cómo si se tratase del agua fluyendo a través de un arrollo, para terminar llegando al centro de los pensamientos ajenos enfrentando los distintos niveles de complejidad de su portador que solían mostrarse cómo cajas de diferentes formas geométricas que sólo había que abrir para descubrir su interior. Pero en el caso de Jim… todo era diferente, extraordinariamente diferente.

A diferencia de los anteriores roces, al entrar directamente a la mente de Jim a través de los puntos de unión Spock fue lanzado a un torbellino: mirase dónde mirase el viento rugía alzándose en furiosos tornados que chocaban unos con otros, estallando en tormentas que caía sobre el suelo formando auténticos mares. Pero era hermoso, más de lo que el Vulcano hubiera podido imaginar pues los remolinos eran de oro líquido y transportaban en su interior gruesas gotas de vivos colores que Spock identificó cómo pensamientos: cientos de miles de pensamientos iban y venían hacia todos lados sin cesar, rozando la superficie, formada por incontables colinas de oro que se perdían entre las aguas plateadas de un océano que parecía no tener fin.

El primer oficial se deleitó ante semejante visión. Avanzó entre los remolinos, extendió sus manos para sentir el dorado viento y tembló ante el leve roce de las ideas que llegaban hasta él. Caminó a través de las colinas durante un tiempo que fue incapaz de calcular hasta que, finalmente, le vio: sobre la colina más alta, una figura rubia, de espaldas a él, contemplaba el horizonte, sentada en el suelo. Sin dudarlo, Spock ascendió la elevación y llegó hasta la proyección de Jim. Al acercarse, el primer oficial descubrió que dentro de su mente Jim era aún más joven, aparentando unos diecisiete años, su cabello estaba más largo, llegando a cubrir parte de su frente con rizos que el austero corte militar que solía llevar no permitía que se formasen. Su presencia no pasó desapercibida y el muchacho se giró hacia él revelando una mirada indescriptible pues Spock podía discernir todas las tonalidades de azul dentro de los iris de su capitán.

–Bienvenido.

–Gracias Jim. No sabes cuanto aprecio que me hayas permitido llegar hasta aquí.

–Confío en ti– Jim sonrió de una forma tan genuina que Spock imitó el gesto mientras se sentaba a su lado–. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

–No Jim: me fascina. Nunca había visto algo así. Es…– su mirada vagó por el sinfín de torbellinos de ideas alrededor de la colina–… hermoso.

–Creía que todas las mentes eran similares.

En vez de responder, Spock proyectó varias ideas hacia Jim: las formas geométricas formando cajas que salvaguardaban los pensamientos, el sencillo mecanismo para llegar hasta ellos abriendo cada caja y adentrándose en los niveles de las mentes; la forma más elaborada de aquellos con entrenamiento psíquico y que eran capaces de proyectar pequeños laberintos de habitaciones dentro de sus pensamientos; un acogedor cuarto…

–¿Qué ha sido eso?– preguntó Jim cuando las imágenes cesaron.

–Perdona– dijo Spock mirando confundido a Jim–. Te mostré cómo suelen ser las mentes más sencillas y complejas. Luego no sé cómo pero lograste tirar de mis propios pensamientos y ver parte de mi mente.

–¿Esa habitación es tu mente?

–Una parte de ella– respondió el Vulcano–. Desde niños se nos enseña a guardar nuestros más profundos pensamientos bajo varias barreras mentales que impiden que seamos vulnerables si un ataque psíquico se da. Lo que tú has visto es mi última barrera.

–Lo lamento Spock– se apresuró a decir Jim–. Yo no quería…

–No te disculpes– Spock volvió a mostrar una leve sonrisa–. Me agrada que puedas entrar en mi mente ya que eso implica que somos compatibles.

–¿Eso que significa?

–Que en verdad eres mi thy'la.

Tres torbellinos de oro estallaron tras ellos creando una bella lluvia de oro y plata.

–Aún no entiendo lo que eso significa– admitió Jim–. Es muy confuso saber que tu alma me pertenece. Aunque… en cierto modo sé que es así.

Entonces sucedió algo que Spock no esperaba: la forma adolescente de Jim alargó su mano hacia la suya, la tomó y rozó sus dedos con delicadeza. Miró al joven en busca de una explicación pero este seguía absortó en las caricias. Spock dudaba que Jim supiese lo que ese gesto significaba para los vulcanos, pero la inocente curiosidad del rubio estremeció su corazón.

–Lo es.

–No sé que se supone que debo hacer a partir de ahora, pero una de mis amyores preocupaciones es Uhura.

–No te preocupes thy'la.

De nuevo Spock tendió una corriente de imágenes hacía Jim permitiéndole ver alguna de las conversaciones con Nyota en las que la mujer admitía la situación y le animaba a revelarle sus sentimientos, recordándole que ella siempre estaría a su lado cómo pareja.

–Si te sientes más tranquilo puedes hablar con ella– le dijo Spock.

–He de hacerlo, si para mi esto es complicado no me quiero ni imaginar lo que está siendo para ella– Jim suspiró.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí– Jim volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte repleto de un paisaje cómo el que les rodeaba–. Es agradable estar aquí contigo.

Spock apretó la mano de Jim entre la suya.

–Es muy agradable, y si me lo permites me gustaría regresar para explorar todo lo que aún desconozco. Ahora voy a cesar la unión. No has sido entrenado manejar tu mente y una presencia prolongada de otra en ella puede fatigarte.

–Está bien– dijo Jim–. ¿Qué debo hacer?

–Nada, sólo cierra los ojos y relájate.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que Spock pudo ver fue a Jim, que trataba de abrir por completo sus párpados.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí… sí– repitió Jim cómo si aquello fuese extraño para él–. Para serte sincero: me siento muy bien.

–Las fusiones mentales no deben causar dolor– le recordó Spock.

–Ahora lo sé.

Spock se permitió unos segundos de deleite observando la sonrisa de Jim, pero su atención se desvió hacia su mano izquierda pues esta estaba entrelazada con la del rubio.

–¿Por qué miras las manos con tanta atención?– le preguntó el capitán.

–A diferencia de los humanos, los vulcanos tenemos gran parte de nuestra sensibilidad táctil en las manos– comenzó a deshacer el cruce de dedos pero se demoró rozando el índice y anular de Jim–. Para nosotros esta unión es un beso.

Un torrente de emociones golpeó a Spock que miró a Jim.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?– preguntó el rubio llevándose ambas manos a las sienes–. He sentido… cómo un murmullo en mi cabeza.

–Es mi mente. Aunque no nos hemos unido la compatibilidad de ambas mentes hace que estas queden conectadas, aún de forma superficial, tras la unión.

–¿Eso que significa? ¿Voy a tenerte en mi cabeza?

–Sí, y no: Parte de mi estará en ella, y parte de ti estará en la mía. Pero no de la forma en la que creo estás pensando, ya que no podré ver tus pensamientos a menos que tú me lo permitas, ni tú podrás ver los míos a no ser que te acceso a ellos.

Palpando su cabeza Jim asintió.

–¿Con Uhura te sucede igual?

–No, ambos compartimos un vínculo pero lo hemos tenido que perfeccionar durante mucho tiempo– la sombra del cansancio cruzó los ojos de Jim–. Deberías ir a dormir. Las primeras fusiones mentales requieren de bastante energía.

Sin oponerse, Jim se puso en pie y acompañó a Spock hacia la puerta. Cuando el Vulcano estaba a punto de irse Jim rompió el silencio de forma tímida.

–¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?

–Es sencillo Jim– dijo Spock brindándole una sonrisa tan sincera cómo la que le había mostrado en el interior de su mente– que estaré a tu lado hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	11. 10- Mi mente a tu mente

"**Mi mente a tu mente"**

Sincerarse con Jim hizo a Spock sentirse mucho más liviano, tanto que su cabeza fue incapaz de concentrarse en su propia meditación cuando regresó a sus habitaciones. Hasta en tres ocasiones intentó poner en blanco su mente, pero allí había algo que horas atrás no estaba: un leve rumor, similar al que el mar hacía en la orilla cuando las olas abrazaban la arena. A pesar de que el sonido no parecía cesar no era incómodo, de hecho Spock se encontró abrazándolo con su propia mente ya que aquel rumor procedía de la mente de Jim, muestra del ir y venir de pensamientos que ahora acechaban al capitán.

La sensación de tener otra mente cerca de la suya no le era extraña a Spock pues con Nyota experimentaba contactos diarios aunque de una forma bien distinta: la presencia de Uhura era similar a un roce, una caricia que de vez en cuando tocaba sus pensamientos y que siempre devolvía de la misma forma haciéndole saber a la mujer que él seguía allí, con ella. Pero Jim volvía a demostrarle que era diferente, ya no sólo en la forma de su mente, sino también en cómo las ideas y pensamientos parecían sucederse sin descanso en ella.

No queriendo llamar la atención de Jim sobre su presencia, Spock prosiguió escuchando el tranquilizador murmullo hasta casi las tres de la mañana momento en el que Jim debió de quedarse dormido pues el ruido disminuyó hasta casi hacerse inaudible. Pero continuó, cómo si una parte del joven fuese incapaz de descansar un hecho, sin duda alguna, fascinante.

Tiempo después el primer oficial cayó en un leve estado de tranquilidad mental que fue alterado cuando la mente de Jim volvió a resonar en la suya. Spock calculó que aún quedaba una hora y veintitrés minutos para que el turno alfa se iniciase por lo que Jim sólo había dormido tres horas y seis minutos. Irremediablemente se preguntó si el sueño del capitán era siempre tan efímero o si las preocupaciones recientes que recaían sobre sus hombros le habían empujado a despertar a tan temprana hora.

Decidió que él también debía iniciar su día y dejó a un lado su meditación.

* * *

A diferencia de lo que Spock pensaba el turno alfa se desarrolló con normalidad, incluso el trato de Jim hacia él fue cómo siempre. De no haber sido por el resonar de los pensamientos de Jim en su mente Spock no hubiera sabido del aturdido estado del capitán cuyas ideas iban y venían produciendo un auténtico estruendo dentro de sus sienes. Decidido a poner fin a aquel caos en el que Jim había caído el oficial le invitó a pasar esa tarde por sus habitaciones para conversar junto a Nyota tras el turno alfa. Jim no pudo más que asentir.

La comida de Spock fue amena pues en su mesa se sentaron Chekov y Scotty junto a Uhura, así que la ciencia, principalmente la mecánica, no tardó en colarse en sus conversaciones. Mientras participaba de la charla no pasó por alto que el capitán no había asistido al comedor, algo que a nadie le parecía extrañar pues era habitual encontrarse al capitán tomando un bocadillo mientras revisaba algún departamento. En cuanto el turno beta dio comienzo Uhura y Spock se excusaron y regresaron a la habitación del vulcano. Después de media hora conversando en voz baja alguien llamó.

Tras la puerta estaba Jim, incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras se frotaba las manos.

–Creo que he venido varios minutos antes de la hora indicada– se disculpó Jim.

–No importa, adelante.

Jim entró en los cuartos de su primer oficial y saludó a Uhura, al principio con un gesto de su mano, luego con una inclinación de cabeza y finalmente con un balbuceo que cortó tras un largo suspiro.

–Esto es ridículo– dijo el capitán sentándose en la silla que Spock le había acercado y que le situaba frente a la mujer. Antes de que nadie pudiera replicarle Jim volvió a hablar con rapidez–. Uhura, lo siento. Desearía que tú fueses la persona que completa a Spock en todas sus facetas y que…

–Lo sé Jim– dijo Uhura tomando las manos de su capitán entre las suyas y dedicándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa–. Entiendo que estés confundido, yo también lo estaba.

–¿Y ahora?

–Lo admito. Si me hubiese negado a aceptar los sentimientos de Spock no sólo le habría hecho daño al poner en duda la veracidad de su amor por mi, sino que encima le haría elegir entre tú y yo. La idea de compartir a Spock no me entusiasma pero si he de hacerlo con alguien: me alegro de que sea contigo.

–Compartir– repitió Jim con una risa nerviosa–. Es muy extraño.

–Eso es debido a que la concepción humana de los sentimientos es muy limitada– dijo Spock que había permanecido atento al movimiento de ambos–. Para vuestra especie el amor se fundamenta en dos planos: el conyugal y el social. Para los vulcanos esas distinciones son vanas, nosotros basamos nuestras relaciones en la compatibilidad. Tal y cómo te dije, Jim, Nyota llena mi corazón y tú mi mente.

–Perdona que te interrumpa– dijo Jim riendo– pero dicho así suena cómo si nuestras mentes fuesen a darse un revolcón.

La risa del rubio fue apagándose a medida que el gesto de Spock continuaba impertérrito.

–Espera, espera… me estás diciendo… ¿qué nos vamos a acostar?

Spock profirió algo parecido a un suspiro mientras Uhura trataba de ocultar su risa.

–No es algo tan simple Jim– dijo el Vulcano–. Ayer nuestras mentes se rozaron, yo pude ver la forma en la que tu mente se proyecta, pero ni tú entraste en la mía ni ambas se conectaron. Si aceptas llegar hasta el final con esto, y nos fusionamos, mis pensamientos serán tuyos y viceversa.

–_Tu mente a mi mente_– musitó Jim recordando las palabras de Spock. Se removió incómodo–. Eso implica que vas a ver toda mi mente.

–Y tú la mía. Para los vulcanos es una ceremonia comparable con el matrimonio: una vez que dos vulcanos se fusionan quedan unidos el resto de sus vidas.

–Cómo una boda…– musitó Jim–. No sé… no sé si estoy preparado para eso– admitió Jim.

–La decisión es tuya– le recordó Spock con suavidad–. Yo esperaré el tiempo que quieras. No es necesario fusionarnos ahora mismo, sólo cuando tú estés preparado.

Alternativamente Jim miró al Vulcano y a Uhura y asintió.

–Voy a pensar sobre ello– apretó con afecto las manos de Uhura–. Eres increíble Uhura.

–Me lo dicen mucho– rió la mujer en broma–. Gracias Jim por hacer esto, es muy importante para Spock y, por ende, para mi.

–No hay nada que agradecer– dijo Jim brindándoles a ambos una sonrisa.

* * *

Cómo era de esperar, tras la conversación en el cuarto de Spock, Jim corrió a la enfermería y entró en el despacho de Bones. El médico se mofó al verle allí por su propio pie pero apenas pudo continuar su parloteo pues Jim empezó a contarle lo que había pasado en las últimas horas dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla frente a su escritorio. Cuando acabó, agotado, miró a su amigo que ahora le contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

–Resumiendo: eres el alma gemela de Spock y este quiere unirse a ti– Bones soltó una carcajada–. ¿Estás de coña?

Jim le miró con gesto serio.

–Ojala.

Su seriedad hizo a Bones sopesar la veracidad de lo que acababa de oír y entonces maldijo en voz baja.

–Cielos Jim, ¿es que no puede haber anda sencillo en tu vida?

–Por lo que parece: no.

–Dime entonces qué es lo que te preocupa

–Nada Bones.

–Venga Jim, ¿a estas alturas vas a tratar de engañarme? Puedo leer en ti a través de ese gesto de "soy el capitán de la puta mejor nave de la flota estelar y nada me perturba". Te recuerdo que te he recogido borracho del suelo, te he ayudado a vomitar litros de alcohol que intoxicaban tu sistema digestivo e incluso te he puesto dos enemas.

–¡Oh Bones! ¡No era necesario que recordases todas mis miserias!– gimió Jim hundiéndose en su silla.

–Pues dime que es lo que ronda tu cabeza.

–Todo este asunto… no sé, es una locura. Pero entiendo que puede que Spock tenga razón.

–Admites que hay posibilidad de que sea tu alma gemela– sentenció Bones.

–Puede. No sé Bones– Jim resopló–. La presencia de Spock no me disgusta, al contrario, me siento muy tranquilo cuando anda cerca, a veces extraño que no esté en el puente cuando miro hacia su estación. Pero… no es un anhelo físico, entiéndeme.

–Creo que lo hago: hechas de menos su presencia, no revolcarte con él.

–Algo así dije yo– rió Jim recordando la conversación que había tenido en la tarde en los cuartos de Uhura.

–Entonces, ¿qué te hace dudar?

–¿Sabes en que consiste la fusión?

–Cómo su nombre indica, deduzco que se trata de unir en una misma mente dos.

–Exacto. Yo podré ver la mente de Spock y él la mía. Y ya sabes que mi vida no ha sido precisamente un sendero de rosas.

Recapitulando alguno de los hechos más importantes en la vida de Jim, el segundo matrimonio frustrado de su madre, la huída de Sam, los incidentes de Tarso, su recuperación posterior… Bones comprendió la vacilación de su joven capitán.

–Estoy seguro de que a Spock no le importará tu pasado, incluso lo admirará, cómo hago yo– sus palabras hicieron que su amigo le mirase con el ceño fruncido–. A pesar de todo lo que has vivido has seguido hacia delante, has luchado por sobreponerte a los acontecimientos que han marcado tu vida y, finalmente, has logrado llegar hasta aquí: a la Enterprise como el más joven de los capitanes de la flota estelar. Eso, Jim, es admirable.

–Gracias Bones pero creo que una cosa es lo que yo puedo contar y otra el que alguien pueda revivirlo– la mera idea hizo que Jim se estremeciese.

El médico apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio y le sonrió con franqueza.

–Da igual, Jim. Todos los que te rodeamos y queremos lo hacemos conscientes de que eres cómo eres gracias a todo lo que has vivido. Y jamás deberías de avergonzarte de ello.

Algo vacilante, Jim apoyó su propia mano sobre la del médico y se aferró a ella.

* * *

Esa noche Jim decidió tomar la cena en sus habitaciones, a mitad de su comida llamó a Spock y le pidió reunirse con él en su cuarto. Cuando el Vulcano apareció en su puerta Jim trató de sonreírle, pero estaba muy nervioso.

–Adelante– la puerta se cerró y Jim se removió inquieto–. He estado pensando y… creo que debemos fusionarnos.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, soy consciente de que verás mis recuerdos, yo los tuyos, y que será algo que nos mantendrá unidos el resto de nuestras vidas. Estoy conforme con todo ello. Aunque he de advertirte que puede que haya cosas que veas en mi mente que… no van a ser agradables.

–No me preocupa lo que puedes mostrarme, Thy'la.

–Pues empecemos– dijo Jim mirando a su alrededor–. Yo no sé que hay que hacer o si necesitas algo. Así que tú dirás.

–Será mejor que nos sentemos en la cama.

–Y decías que no era nada sexual.

La broma de Jim hizo a Spock alzar una ceja, más con diversión que con ironía.

–Podríamos estar de pie, pero creo que tu resistencia se verá mermada tras la fusión e intuyo que no te gustaría caer al suelo y tener que ser recogido por mi.

–A veces eres un romántico, Spock.

–No pretendía.

El suspiro de Jim fue audible, pero el rubio se sentó en la cama al lado del oficial. Sin necesidad de hablar, Spock extendió sus piernas, Jim hizo lo propio sobre las de su compañero y ambos quedaron el uno frente al otro. La cercanía de ambos hacía posible que Jim sintiese el calor que manaba del cuerpo del Vulcano mientras este percibía el olor de Jim, una mezcla que ahora nublaba su mente con el recuerdo del té y del limón. Alzó su mano derecha y presionó con suavidad los puntos de unión en el rostro de Jim.

–Mi mente…

–… a tu mente.

* * *

_Tal y cómo había sucedido día y medio atrás, Spock se encontró en un remolino de oro, pero esta vez Jim estaba frente a él._

–_Hola._

–_Hola Jim._

_Mirando a un lado y a otro, el rubio volvió a mirarle._

–_¿Qué hacemos ahora? Nada parece distinto._

_Spock le tendió las manos._

–_No tengas miedo._

–_No lo tengo._

_Jim tomó sus manos y ambas mentes se abrieron..._

* * *

_Risas, alguien acariciaba la barriga de un bebé rubicundo que no podía dejar de reír mientras veía el rostro de una mujer de cabellos dorados._

–_Oh Jimmy, te amo tanto…_

* * *

–_Esto está mal._

_Los brazos se aferraron con más fuerza a su alrededor._

–_No Spock, esto nunca estará mal._

–_Pero los vulcanos no tenemos permitido tender al contacto, madre– replicó el pequeño de cuatro años relajándose en el abrazo._

_La risa de una mujer cruzó la habitación._

–_Afortunadamente para nosotros: yo no soy vulcana._

* * *

–_¡Sam!_

–_Tú no te metas mocoso._

_Un hombre pegaba a un niño mientras otro trataba de evitarlo. Tras un breve forcejeo el hombre lanzó al más pequeño hacia atrás y el cuerpo del niño golpeó una mesa que volcó tras el choque. De inmediato se hizo el silencio hasta que el niño que había sido golpeado corrió hacia el pequeño._

–_Jim, Jim, ¡Jim!_

–_Sam…– el pequeño se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de su hermano y rompió a llorar._

* * *

–_Caer en las provocaciones de otros es un error humano._

–_Ahora lo sé y lo entiendo, padre._

–_Pues nunca lo olvides, Spock._

–_¿Mis acciones han causado tu deshonra?_

_El adulto Vulcano clavó sus ojos en los del niño y, sin emoción alguna, se levantó y se fue dejándole solo con una ardiente sensación de angustia en su estómago._

* * *

_La reacción de Frank tras perder su coche fue tan desproporcionada cómo Jim esperaba y los golpes no tardaron en cubrir su cuerpo cuando ambos regresaron tras su declaración en los calabozos de la policía. Tras arrastrarse hasta su habitación, Jim se dejó caer en la cama y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana, contemplando el infinito mando de estrellas que se extendía en la noche__. Cerró los ojos y deseó irse de allí, dejar la Tierra y perderse en ese espacio infinito que ahora parecía tan inalcanzable lejos de la Tierra, lejos de Frank…_

* * *

_La negativa de Spock a suprimir por completo sus sentimientos golpeó el núcleo de sabios de Vulcano. Pero al joven no le importaba pues la parte irracional de sus pensamientos le repetía constantemente que acababa de hacer lo correcto, que sentir no era ninguna tara, que las emociones no debían olvidarse. Con pasos firmes Spock dejó atrás al consejo Vulcano y salió al exterior dispuesto a enfrentarse al nuevo reto que la flota estelar planteaba ahora en su vida._

* * *

_Hambre, hambre, hambre. Spock sólo tenía hambre, un hambre cómo nunca antes había sentido, pero aquella sensación no era suya, provenía del recuerdo en el que ahora estaba inmerso. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio a Jim, pero no era Jim sino una sombra de lo que había sido: famélico, magullado, agotado._

_El muchacho estaba frente a un hombre de túnica amarilla que sonreía con su visión._

–_Que le maten._

_Mas, a pesar de la rotunda orden, Jim no bajó su barbilla y, con una desafiante mirada, siguió la imagen de Kodos hasta que los soldados le sacaron de la sala._

* * *

_Las interacciones eran innecesarias para Spock por lo que los primeros días de academia no sintió especial interés en frecuentar los sitios que la mayoría de oficiales y cadetes habituaban. Su sorpresa fue que él no parecía el único ya que se encontró con una inesperada compañía en sus visitas a la biblioteca de xenolinguística. Se trataba de una joven humana de piel morena, largos cabellos negros y unos profundos ojos oscuros. La humana siempre ocupaba una apartada mesa, cubierta de manuales abiertos y padds. Fue la rutina de encontrarse en la misma estancia casi vacía lo que le hizo saludarla la primera vez. La respuesta de la joven mujer fue un asentimiento de cabeza y una brillante sonrisa que hizo que algo, en el interior de Spock, se removiese pues, en cierto modo, algo le incitaba a interaccionar con aquella mujer cuyo nombre descubrió dos días después: Nyota Uhura._

* * *

–_Tú padre fue capitán de una nave estelar doce minutos y salvó ochocientas vidas. Te reto a que seas mejor._

_El capitán Pike dejó el bar mientras Jim mantenía su mirada fija en una pequeña Enterprise de juguete. Toda su vida había huido: de la sombra de su padre, de su ex padrastro, de la soledad, de los recuerdos… pero tal vez aquella huída sólo tenía un propósito: huir de si mismo._

_Jim tomó aire._

"_Te reto a que seas mejor"._

_¿Podía llegar a serlo? Se pasó la lengua por los labios golpeados. Tal vez valía la pena intentar tomar otro camino pues el que él había elegido le había terminado llevando a ensuciar un bar con su propia sangre. Soltó una carcajada, tomó las llaves de su moto y salió del bar mientras calculaba cuanto podría tardar en llegar a ser capitán de la flota estelar._

* * *

_Si Spock había tenido alguna duda de su servicio en la Enterprise en ese momento quedó olvidado cuando Jim Kirk entró en el puente de mandos, con su camisa de oro, sus cabellos rubios, y su perenne sonrisa. Se sentó en su asiento y dio varias órdenes antes de girarse hacia él. Cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron Spock se encontró alzando levemente sus labios en una pequeña pero incontrolable sonrisa._

* * *

–_Bienvenido a bordo, capitán._

_Aquellas cuatro palabras hicieron que un torrente de felicidad abrasase el pecho de Jim mientras subía por primera vez a la Enterprise cómo su capitán, una alegría que se completó cuando sentado en su silla, en el puente, se volvió hacia la estación científica y su mirada se encontró con la del primer oficial._

* * *

_Y ambos recuerdos se fundieron: el dolor de los momentos pasados se alivio con el hombro ajeno, la soledad vivida quedó reconfortada con la recién llegada presencia, las dudas se disiparon con la nueva seguridad y la felicidad que habían experimentado se volvió incontenible con la dicha del otro._

Cuando Spock separó su mano del rostro de Jim este jadeó. Los brillantes ojos azules del capitán se clavaron en los suyos y, antes de poder preguntarle si estaba bien, Jim unió sus frentes.

El tiempo pasó, pero no pareció importarle a ninguno de los dos: Jim disfrutaba del calor que manaba del oficial, y Spock se deleitaba respirando el aliento de Jim.

Los dedos del capitán llegaron hasta la mejilla del Vulcano y la acariciaron haciendo que, de inmediato, Spock sintiese todo el amor y la gratitud de Jim hacia él. La cantidad de sentimientos que el rubio era capaz de proyectar con tan sólo un roce era abrumadora y henchía el corazón de Spock.

El único movimiento de Jim fue abrir los ojos y contemplar a su oficial mientras este le ayudaba a recostarse en la cama y movía el edredón para cubrirle con él, casi al mismo tiempo los ojos de Jim se cerraban. Spock ordenó al ordenador de abordo disminuir la intensidad de la luz y se dispuso a irse, pero la mano de su compañero le detuvo al cerrarse entorno a su muñeca. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Jim tiró del brazo del Vulcano y se giró para envolverse con él. El movimiento hizo que Spock tuviese que tumbarse a su lado.

–¿Jim?– preguntó Spock tentativamente.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, el oficial científico se acomodó tras la espalda de Jim, abrazándole con el brazo que Jim aún mantenía aferrado. Salvo con Nyota, Spock no había compartido cama con ningún otro ser humano, por lo que la experiencia con Jim era nueva a la par que sumamente reconfortante. La presencia del rubio le transmitía una calma que no tardó en hacerle adormecer. Iba a cerrar sus párpados cuando sintió su alma envuelta en puro regocijo mientras la mente de Jim se abría paso en la suya a través de una única palabra:  
"Thy'la".


	12. 11- Aprendiendo

**Aprendiendo**

Spock se sorprendió al abrir los ojos, acción que implicaba que, en algún momento de la noche, se había quedado dormido. Antes de poder poner en orden todos sus pensamientos el rumor de la mente de Jim le golpeó. De nuevo el sonido no era molesto pues se asemejaba a un arrullo, a un sinfín de dulces palabras que le instaban a estar tranquilo, seguro y confiado. Se volvió hacia su capitán y estudio detenidamente su rostro. Cuando dormía, ajeno a cualquier dolor o preocupación, los músculos faciales de Jim se relajaban hasta el punto de hacerle ver muy joven, sus cabellos rubios desordenados recordaron a Spock las ilustraciones que había visto en sus libros de historia humana en los que se hablaba de los ángeles, sin duda alguna una imagen muy similar a la que ahora él tenía ante si.

El murmullo en sus sienes fue sustituido por una sensación de calidez que se intensificó cuando los párpados de Jim se alzaron revelando sus iris azules. El capitán no tardó en centrar su mirada en Spock.

–Buenos días– susurró el oficial–. ¿Has descansado?

–Sí, muy bien. ¿Y tú?

–Más de lo que creía posible. Tu presencia es muy reconfortante.

–Si no me hubieses explicado de que iba todo esto de la fusión diría que estás intentando ligar conmigo– rió Jim.

–Su broma es extraña pues ambos sabemos que las acciones de cortejo ya no son necesarias.

Las palabras de Spock hicieron que Jim riese antes de estirarse ruidosamente.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Quedan cuarenta minutos hasta que se inicie nuestro turno.

–En ese caso habrá que ponerse en marcha– Jim se sentó en la cama–. Voy a tomar una ducha, a cambiarme y a revisar unos informes.

"Lo sé".

Jim le miró sorprendido.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?

"Es una de las formas en las que el vínculo de nuestras mentes se muestra".

–¿Y yo podré hacer eso?

"Sí Jim, de hecho anoche lo hiciste".

Durante unos segundos el rubio pareció bucear en sus recuerdos hasta que soltó una exclamación.

"Thy'la".

"Estoy aquí" respondió Spock envolviendo con afecto la mente de Jim que ahora parecía extenderse sobre la suya.

–Tendremos que trabajar sobre esto– le dijo el oficial–. Al principio puede ser difícil que controles tu propia mente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Jim rozando la conciencia de Spock en un gesto similar al de las cosquillas que hizo sonreír al Vulcano.

–Por qué puede ser peligroso para ti. Recuerda que los vulcanos pasamos años entrenándonos para controlar nuestras mentes.

"¿Tendré que pasar por ese entrenamiento espartano vuestro?"

–No Jim, pero aprenderás a moverte dentro de otra mente y a proteger la tuya.

–Está bien– convino finalmente Jim–. Buscaré un día que nos venga bien a los dos.

Conforme con la decisión de su capitán, Spock se despidió para ir a arreglarse él mismo.

Una vez con ropas limpias fue a los cuartos de Nyota y le puso al día de lo que había pasado. La mujer sonrió con afecto cuando su relato terminó y, con un beso en sus labios, quedó en reunirse con él en el puente.  
De nuevo en los pasillos de la Enterprise, Spock fue hacia el turboascensor más cercano. Se subió e indicó su destino justo cuando McCoy entraba en el transporte.

–Buenos días doctor, ¿a dónde se dirige?

–Al puente.

–En ese caso compartimos destino– el Vulcano confirmó el destino y el ordenador cerró las puertas para iniciar el movimiento del turboascensor.

–Si que son rápidos estos chismes– dijo el hombre viendo cómo quedaba menos de un minuto para su llegada al puente– así que tendré que ir al grano.

–¿Para qué?

Antes de que el Vulcano pudiera volverse para mirar al médico este se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él, señalándole con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

–Para advertirte de que estoy al corriente de tu matrimonio dentro de la cuarta fase mental esa vulcana tuya con Jim y no voy a consentir que le hagas daño.

–Mi intención es completamente opuesta al daño, doctor.

–Cállate y escúchame, maldito duende. Durante más de tres años he cuidado de ese crío remendándole cuando se hacía daño y alzándole del suelo cuando la puta vida lo hundía. Cómo oses lastimarle, te juro Spock, que acabaré contigo de la forma más cruel que un Vulcano jamás haya podido imaginar.

El turboascensor comenzó a detenerse y una suave voz anunció la llegada al puente. Las puertas se abrieron y, con una última mirada, Bones dejó el transporte para dirigirse a su puesto, al lado de Jim, mientras Spock hacía lo propio pero pensando en el orgullo que sentía: el sentimiento de protección de McCoy hacia su Thy'la le hacía saber que podía confiar en él. En ese momento deseó haberle podido mostrar al hombre lo que había visto dentro de la mente de Jim esa noche: Entre las infinitas montañas que conformaban sus pensamientos, el capitán parecía descansar siempre sobre la misma, la más alta de todas, dentro de la cual estaban sus recuerdos más preciados. Por lo poco que Spock había podido ver, todos los recuerdos que Jim tenía sobre Bones se almacenaban en ella desde los momentos más amables, cómo cuando se habían conocido en el transbordador de la academia, hasta los más difíciles, entre los que estaban los amargos cumpleaños de Jim que Bones había vivido.

Poniéndose al día en sus deberes, Spock no pudo alejar la idea de que, tal vez, la relación que Bones y Jim mantenían cómo humanos era semejante a la que los vulcanos mantenían con sus thy'las.

* * *

Esa noche, cómo había sucedido la mayoría de las noches durante los últimos meses, Spock recibió a Nyota en sus cuartos. Ambos habían obtenido un permiso de estancia compartida al formalizar, antes de la última misión, su relación cómo pareja y, a pesar de que Uhura aún no se había mudado a los cuartos del oficial, los dos sabían que era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Disfrutaron de una relajada cena antes de dedicarse el uno al otro. Cómo era habitual Uhura no tardó en sentirse reconfortada con el calor de Spock mientras el Vulcano se deleitaba con los besos de la mujer que pronto le guiaron hasta la cama en dónde las sábanas no tardaron en arrugarse, mientras la pasión de la pareja se desataba con libertad, algo que reconfortó especialmente a Spock ya que tras la fusión el día anterior con Jim sentía que, en cierto modo, debía hacer lo mismo con su pareja física. Por ello esa noche Spock se dedicó con esmero a Nyota.

Finalmente Uhura se quedó durmiendo entre sus brazos. Durante largas horas Spock permaneció al lado de la mujer meditando de forma tranquila hasta que la hora del cambio de turno se acercó. Despertó a su novia con delicadeza y la invitó a reunirse con él en el comedor a sabiendas de que Nyota disfrutaba de pasar los últimos minutos de su descanso remoloneando en la cama. Así que, tras asearse, y con su uniforme impecable, Spock dejó la habitación y fue hacia el comedor en el que, sorpresivamente, estaba Jim. Habitualmente el capitán acostumbraba a comer con sus hombres, dividía sus cenas con el grupo de oficiales de la nave pero solía desayunar en sus habitaciones para dirigirse luego al puente al que solía llegar el primero de su turno.

–Buenos días capitán.

–Buenos días– dijo Jim tomando una bandeja y llenándola con algunos de los platos del buffet–. ¿Y Uhura?

–Vendrá en unos minutos señor– Spock tomó su propio desayuno.

–Bien, en ese caso acompáñame, tenemos que hablar.

–Por supuesto capitán.

Siguiendo los pasos de Jim, Spock se sentó frente a él en la mesa que solían ocupar.

–Tenías razón– dijo el rubio sin hacer amago alguno de comer, y fijando la mirada en Spock–. Necesitamos practicar esto de la unión de las mentes cuanto antes.

–Me alegra que haya recapacitado acerca de mi oferta. Podemos empezar mañana mismo y…

–No, no, no, mejor hoy.

El Vulcano alzó una ceja, en un claro gesto de curiosidad.

–Puedo preguntarle al capitán a que se debe esta repentina ansiedad por aprender.

–A que el capitán ha descubierto que el vínculo funciona en dos direcciones– replicó con sorna Jim.

–Pero eso es algo que usted ya sabía.

–Sí, pero no lo había comprobado, hasta anoche.

Spock analizó las palabras de Jim, pero no encontró razón alguna por la cual horas atrás hubiese descubierto la mutua influencia de las mentes a través de la fusión. Él mismo se había encargado de revisar sus barreras mentales poco antes de ir a las habitaciones de Nyota.

El corazón del Vulcano pareció detenerse.

Miró a Jim y se encontró con una irónica sonrisa.

–Buena noche la de ayer, ¿verdad?

–Usted… pudo… No puede ser.

–Lo es– Jim se acercó a él para bajar el tonó de voz a pesar de que no había nadie cerca–. Y no es que me parezca mal que pases la noche con Uhura, pero cómo ella se entere de lo bien que yo me sentí gracias a esto– dijo señalando su propia sien– ¡Me va a matar!– siseó el capitán.

–¿Sentiste todo?– preguntó Spock con voz ahogada.

–Todo– ratificó Jim–. Desde luego sois muy pasionales– convino el capitán dando vueltas a sus cereales con la cuchara–. Santos cielos, cómo Uhura lo sepa me va a arrancar la piel a tiras, y luego me cubrirá con sal, y luego… ¡me va a matar!– el rubio miró al Vulcano que estaba volviéndose de un color verde enfermizo–. ¡Maldita sea Spock! ¡Reacciona!– dijo Jim entre dientes zarandeando a su primer oficial.

–Creo que… también me va a matar a mi– musitó el Vulcano.

–Seguramente, así que tenemos que, primero: disimular y segundo: evitar que se vuelva a repetir. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos nuestras clases después del turno de hoy?

–Haré los arreglos necesarios para reunirme con usted.

–Bien, mierda– siseó Jim aunque trataba de sonreír–. Ahora disimula, tú temperamental novia acaba de entrar.

* * *

Decir que el resto del día Spock estuvo nervioso era poco. El Vulcano no podía dejar de pensar que, tal vez, todo lo que estaba pensando estaba yendo hacia Jim, algo absurdo ya que sabía que eso no podía ser así: si Jim había sentido su interacción física con Uhura había sido gracias a la intensidad de los sentimientos y a la facilidad que Jim parecía mostrar a la hora de entrar a su mente. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviado cuando, una hora después de que su turno finalizase, Jim fue a sus cuartos.

–Nyota vendrá a por nosotros para la cena– le informó Spock guiándole hasta un rincón debidamente dispuesto para la meditación–. Podemos practicar hasta entonces.

–Bien, perfecto. ¿Por dónde empezamos?– dijo Jim frotándose las manos y mirando expectante a su alrededor.

–Lo primero será que te descalces y te pongas cómodo– dijo Sp ock haciendo lo propio y sentándose en el suelo mientras encendía un par de incensarios.

–Vale– murmuró Jim quitándose las botas–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Vamos a meditar.

–¿Qué?

–Meditaremos, pondremos nuestras mentes en blanco y trataremos de llegar a un estado de relajación pleno.

Jim no pudo disimular su disgusto.

–Creía que empezaríamos con cosas más interesantes: apagar velas con la mente, mover objetos…

–Jim, no podemos hacer eso.

–¿No? Pues vaya estafa.

–No puede ser una estafa por que yo jamás te dije que podrías hacer eso– dijo con calma Spock, pero Jim siguió refunfuñando mientras se sentaba–. ¿Estás listo?

–Todo lo que puedo estar.

–En ese caso cierra los ojos, deja que tu mente se vaya deteniendo, céntrate en la respiración y en el olor del incienso.

–Vale.

Aunque Jim cerró los ojos los pensamientos no dejaban de pasar ante él.

–Deja de darle vueltas a los horarios de regulación en tierra– dijo Spock notando la agitación de Jim cómo propia.

–Lo hago, lo hago…

De nuevo quedaron en silencio, pero mientras que Spock ya había alejado el grueso de sus pensamientos Jim seguía rodeado por ellos. Enviando una sensación de confort y calma a su Thy'la, Spock trató de relajarle.

–Focaliza tus pensamientos en la respiración– aconsejó el oficial–. Déjate envolver por mi mente– Lentamente Jim logró un estado calmado, pero no lo suficiente–. Trata de pensar en algo que te relaje.

–¿Cómo un salto HALO?

–No Jim, eso no te puede relajar.

–Lo hace.

Evitando abrir los ojos para dedicarle una larga mirada a su compañero, Spock tomó aire y reunió más paciencia.

–Está bien, piensa en un salto HALO.

La sorpresa de Spock fue mayúscula cuando notó que Jim comenzaba a relajarse. Pronto la mente del rubio estuvo receptiva y Spock comenzó a proyectar en él las ideas necesarias para que Jim pudiera controlar el ruido que su propia mente hacía y, sobretodo, para alzar las barreras necesarias que le protegiesen de los ruidos externos aunque fuesen producidos por el propio Vulcano.

Tardaron casi una hora en alzar una barrera alrededor de la mente de Jim lo suficientemente resistente cómo para contener sus pensamientos y evitar que los de Spock entrasen accidentalmente.

–La forma en la que creas los accesos aún es muy rudimentaria– dijo Spock una vez hubieron acabado su primera lección–. Pero los avances que has logrado en un único día son increíble.

–¿Será suficientes para que la próxima vez que te acuestes con Uhura no nos convirtamos en un trío?

El oficial tuvo que contener el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco de pura resignación y se conformó con asentir.

–Sí Jim, creo que será suficiente.

* * *

A lo largo de los siguientes días Spock se dio cuenta que tratar con Jim no iba a ser muy fácil. La mente de su joven capitán era demasiado activa, daba igual la hora. Además, y siguiendo su consejo de practicar los contactos, Jim trataba de tantear su mente cuando se aburría: bien estuviera en el comedor o, cómo solía suceder en los días en los que la Enterprise se dedicaba a desplazarse por el cosmos, sentado en su silla de capitán.

La primera vez había tomado por sorpresa a Spock en el laboratorio de botánica. La incursión de Jim fue tan inesperada que el oficial soltó los frascos de semillas que llevaba, un error tan impropio de un Vulcano que puso en sobreaviso a Sulu. El piloto le instó a retirarse, a tomarse unos minutos libres, algo a lo que el oficial no se negó pues quería tratar de comprender que acababa de pasar. El roce de la mente de Jim le había sorprendido, sí, pero lo que en verdad le había desestabilizado había sido la forma en la que Jim había tanteado su mente, yendo de un lado a otro de sus escudos inspeccionándolos con una curiosidad más propia de un niño que de un capitán de la flota estelar de veinticinco años. Y aquel primer sobresalto le llevó a concluir que debía volver a fusionarse con Jim para seguir ahondando el vínculo y saciando la curiosidad de su Thy'la.


End file.
